Dans la vie d'une gardienne (Os pour AngelinaQueen)
by Caleifaniel
Summary: Angelina est orpheline. Recueillie par Miiko et élevée comme l'une des leurs, elle a grandi à Eldarya comme n'importe quel autre membre de la garde d'Eel. Seulement qu'adviendra-t-il lorsque la vérité refera surface ? Lorsque la véritable nature de la jeune fille sera dévoilée ?
1. La disparition d'Idril

Miiko faisait les cent pas dans la salle du cristal. Ses quatre queues fouettant le sol et ses oreilles aplaties pointant vers l'avant de sa tête. Ceci était autant de signes révélateurs de son angoisse. Ce n'était pas normal. _Elle_ aurait dû être rentrée depuis deux jours déjà, mais la femme renarde n'avait à l'heure actuelle aucune nouvelle d'Idril. Ce n'était pas normal, continuait-elle de répéter inlassablement. La jeune elfe était partie une semaine auparavant récupérer des lotus luminescents sur son ordre. L'ingrédient était rare et son extraction difficile. De plus, les réserves commençaient à s'amenuiser et c'était un des composants essentiels à la confection de certaines potions médicinales. Miiko avait donc envoyé Idril en mission, mais elle commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. La jeune femme n'était toujours pas revenue et pourtant, elle faisait partie des meilleures collectionneuses d'arcanes de la garde... La brune en avait assez de ruminer de sombres pensées. Elle repoussa une mèche qui la gênait et convoqua Jamon une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que d'autres informations lui seraient parvenues entre temps.

" **Jamon, toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle ?**

\- **Non. Idril pas revenue. "** Répondit l'ogre en secouant la tête.

Miiko souffla pour se reprendre. Ce n'était pas normal. Cette douce litanie s'imprimait doucement dans sa tête et occultait toutes ses autres pensées, l'empêchant de se détendre. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre et la brune tressaillit. Il provenait de l'extérieur de la salle du cristal. Elle savait à qui ce cri appartenait...

" **Angelina...** " Soupira Miiko.

Angelina était la fille d'Idril. La petite avait tout juste un an, mais sa voix portait déjà loin. La femme renarde sortit de la pièce, laissant Jamon seul, et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'absynthe portée disparue. Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit juste assez la porte pour pouvoir se glisser à l'intérieur. La Kitsune s'avança vers le petit lit se trouvant près de la fenêtre et se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci. Dès que la petite aperçut son visage, elle arrêta de pleurer au grand soulagement de Miiko. Cette dernière détailla rapidement l'enfant. La petite avait les cheveux blonds de son père et de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond comme sa mère. Un vrai petit ange en somme. Ce n'était pas étonnant lorsqu'on savait qui était son père.

Miiko se souvint du mal qu'elle avait eu à faire avouer la vérité à Idril. L'elfe ne voulait pas lui révéler l'identité du père d'Angelina, mais celle-ci avait fini par la mettre dans la confidence, un soir alors qu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux au jardin de la musique. Idril aimait particulièrement le charme de cet endroit se souvint Miiko. Elle disait que l'endroit était reposant. Il ne pouvait que l'être avec ses petits coins d'eau, ses fleurs colorées et ce magnifique piano qui trônait à l'entrée. L'elfe pouvait y passer des journées entières là-bas. C'est dans ce cadre qu'elle avait décidé de tout avouer à la responsable de la garde étincelante et que Miiko lui avait promis, suite à cet aveu, de garder le secret.

Idril lui avait confiée à demi-mot que Teliel, le père d'Angelina, n'était pas au courant de sa naissance. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui causer de problème. Miiko désapprouvait ce choix, mais malgré ça, elle le comprenait. Une annonce de ce style pouvait entrainer de sérieuses retombées sur la cité d'Eel, mais également pour Teliel.

La Kitsune revint à elle et jeta un coup d'œil à Angelina. La petite s'était rendormie. Miiko eut un sourire tendre à son égard, elle avait l'air si paisible. Mais ce sourire se fanât peu à peu. Que lui dirait-elle plus tard, lorsqu'elle sera en âge de poser des questions ? Qu'allait-elle lui répondre quand la petite l'interrogerait sur ses parents ? Elle préférait ne plus y penser pour le moment. Idril pouvait tout à fait revenir dans quelques minutes, s'excusant de son retard. Tout en cherchant à s'en convaincre, la femme renard sortit de la chambre, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Adviendra que pourra !

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre_ _:_

Idril est un prénom qui vient de l'univers de Tolkien à la base. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard quand je cherchais à nommer la mère d'Angelina et je dois avouer que la description de Tolkiendil (sorte de wikia) y a joué pour beaucoup : elle est blonde, surnommée fille aux pieds d'argent, sa mère se nomme Elenwë et elle a vécu en Nevrast. Et le plus important : elle tomba amoureux d'un messager. J'aimais beaucoup la calligraphie du nom en elfique également.

Teliel est le nom de l'ange de la nature.


	2. Le premier familier d'Angelina

Six ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Idril et la petite Angelina avait bien grandi. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules et ses oreilles pointues dépassaient de cette cascade dorée. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour elle. Kero lui avait promis quelques jours auparavant que lorsqu'elle atteindrait ses sept ans, il l'accompagnerait au marché pour choisir son premier familier. Et bien sûr, cette information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde...

La jeune fille se réveilla aux aurores pour se préparer à cette journée. Il était tellement tôt que la cantine n'était pas encore ouverte lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte. Elle attendit donc Karuto, trépignant d'impatience. Ce dernier se montra au bout d'un quart d'heure. Il s'amusa de voir la petite blonde rentrer précipitamment à l'intérieur de la salle, puis s'asseoir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises, ses jambes battant un air qu'elle seule semblait connaître sous la table. Karuto entreprit de faire le petit-déjeuner préféré d'Angelina, un jus de fraise étoilée. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait sept ans.

Quand elle eut terminé de manger, elle se redirigea plus tranquillement vers sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit après s'être changée et attendit patiemment Kero. Le simple fait d'avoir prit un bon repas l'avait un peu calmée. Son impatience restait néanmoins visible, ses jambes se balançant encore dans le vide.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Angelina commençait à perdre espoir. Et si Kero avait oublié sa promesse ? Non, Keroshane était une personne en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, il n'oserait jamais lui poser un pimpel volontairement. Comme pour appuyer ses pensées, la poignée de porte s'abaissa. La jeune fille vit la tête de sa licorne préférée apparaître par l'entrebâillement et sauta sur ses deux pieds, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" **Angelina, tu es prête ?**

\- **Oui ! Regarde, j'ai même fait mes lacets toute seule.**

\- **C'est bien ma princesse. Dans ce cas, en route !** "

Angelina ne se fit pas prier. Elle saisit la main que Kero lui tendait et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le marché. Ensemble, ils passèrent devant la boutique de Purriry. Les tenues faisaient de l'œil à la petite qui du prendre sur elle pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas ici pour refaire sa garde-robe. Après tout, son familier pourrait lui ramener des habits tout aussi beaux d'exploration. Ils continuèrent donc leur route, longeant la banque, puis le bazar de l'alchimiste de Purroy pour enfin arriver à leur destination : la boutique pour familier de Purreru.

Kero tint la porte et Angelina, soudain devenue timide, rentra hésitante à l'intérieur. La ménagerie magique émerveilla la jeune fille, tous ces familiers... Et dire qu'elle ne devait en choisir qu'un... Le choix allait être difficile. Prise d'un soudain élan d'euphorie, elle saisit la main de Kero et commença à l'entrainer un peu partout à travers la boutique. Angelina passait d'un familier à un autre au grand désespoir de la licorne. Ce dernier du s'excuser auprès de Purreru plus d'une fois à cause de sa petite tornade blonde. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli faire tomber des œufs de familier. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Angelina s'arrêta net. Kero poussa un soupir de soulagement, il ne disait pas non à un peu de répit.

" **Kero, c'est lui que je veux !** "

Le jeune homme releva la tête et son regard se posa sur un bébé minaloo. Il déglutit tandis qu'un sourire nerveux prenait place sur ses lèvres.

" **Angel, ma princesse, ça ne va malheureusement pas être possible.**

\- **Pourquoi ?** "

Kero inspira profondément sentant les complications arriver. Ah... Sept ans, l'âge de raison paraîtrait-il, l'âge des questions serait plus juste selon lui. Et pourquoi ci ? Et pourquoi ça ? Angelina était curieuse de nature et les membres de la garde d'Eel n'avaient jamais eu à répondre à autant de questions que ces derniers mois. Ils étaient exténués et lui non plus n'échappait pas à cette vérité.

" **J'ai toujours aimé les loups Kero.** Tenta de le convaincre la petite. **Un minaloo, ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à un loup. S'il te plaît, je promets d'être sage, de ranger ma chambre sans râler, tout ce que tu veux.** "

À la fin de son discours, Angelina fit son regard de Maülix à celui qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci n'y résistait jamais très longtemps et cédait généralement à son caprice dans ces cas-là. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas ce jour-ci. Kero ne devait pas craquer sinon il n'était pas sûr que Miiko ne lui pardonne un jour... Parce que les règles étaient les règles. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'agenouiller devant la blonde. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

" **Je suis désolé Angelina... Les minaloos sont réservés aux personnes majeures. Tu es encore trop jeune pour en avoir un. Tu comprends ?** "

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête. Elle reprit sa marche à la recherche d'un autre familier qu'elle pourrait adopter, laissant ainsi en plan le membre de la garde étincelante. Dire qu'elle était déçue était un euphémisme, mais elle comprenait et ne protesta donc pas plus que ça. Angelina craignait que si elle le faisait, Kero lui retire tout simplement le droit d'avoir un familier. Un petit bruit à sa gauche lui fit relever la tête.

Ses yeux saphir plongèrent alors dans ceux azur d'un petit Sabali. C'était encore un bébé et pourtant celui-ci faisait déjà la moitié de sa taille. Angelina sourit. Elle se dit qu'il ressemblait à Kero avec sa corne, même si elle se doutait que le familier ne pouvait pas faire voler les objets avec elle contrairement à la licorne. Un rire lui échappa quand elle s'imagina ce qu'il se passerait si Kero entendait ses pensées. Il lui ferait sûrement une remarque du style : " **Je ne ressemble en rien à un Sabali, Angelina voyons...** ".

Entendant le rire de la blonde, Keroshane vint la rejoindre tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait encore fait. Lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put que constater que le choix d'Angelina était fait. Il eut un sourire tendre face à cette scène. Il se tourna vers le purrekos.

" **Je crois que nous avons fait notre choix Purreru.**

\- **Je... Je vois ça. Hum... Ange... Angelina, comment voudrais-tu l'ap... l'appeler ?** " Bégaya le purrekos à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux bleus s'éclairèrent de joie, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent. Angelina se mit à chercher un nom pour son nouveau familier. Elle voulait prendre son temps pour cette tâche, elle savait que sinon, il serait difficile de revenir en arrière. La jeune fille pensa alors à tout ce qu'elle aimait, ses passions... Soudain Angelina sembla avoir une illumination. L'eau, elle aimait l'eau par-dessus tout. Puis, son regard se posa sur Kero et le lien se fit dans son esprit. Elle s'empressa d'annoncer le nom de son petit compagnon, fière de son choix.

" **Il s'appellera Licornaqua !**

\- **B... Bien ! Sauf que ce sera elle et... Et non il.** Rectifia le Purrekos.

\- **C'est une fille ?** Fit-elle surprise.

\- **Oui.** "

Kero demanda à Angelina de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Celle-ci ne protesta pas et partit patienter sagement sur le perron de la boutique, son nouvel ami à ses côtés. La licorne alla donc payer auprès de Purreru.

" **Ça... Ça te fera 900 manaas Keroshane.** "

Le jeune homme les lui donna et s'apprêtait à repartir quand le purrekos le retint.

" **Au...** **Aucune nouvelle piste concernant l'identité des pa... Parents d'Angelina ?**

\- **Non... Rien que nous ne sachions déjà en tout cas... Je crois qu'il n'y a malheureusement plus aucun espoir de les retrouver maintenant...**

\- **La garde d'... D'Eel est extrêmement généreuse d'avoir recueilli la petite. Pou... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé au refuge d'Eel co... Comme les autres orphelins ?**

\- **Généreux n'est pas forcément le terme que j'emploierais. Miiko est persuadée que la petite a du potentiel. Je ne vais pas la contredire, Angelina est de nature curieuse et ne supporte pas quand quelque chose lui échappe.** "

Les deux habitants d'Eldarya discutèrent encore quelques instants, puis Keroshane salua le purrekos et sortit de la boutique. Dès qu'Angelina le vit franchir la porte, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. L'heure était venue de rentrer au QG. Le ventre d'Angelina sembla en accord avec cette idée puisqu'il se mit à gargouiller. Après avoir déjeuné, ils passèrent également le reste de l'après-midi ensemble. Ils se mirent à aménager un coin de la chambre d'Angelina pour la petite sabali. Ce coin était aux couleurs de la pièce, c'est à dire bleu et argent.

Kero du repartir en fin de soirée, sur ordre de Miiko. La femme renarde était passée en coup de vent dans la chambre pour venir le prévenir. Elle en avait profité pour offrir son propre cadeau d'anniversaire à Angelina : un kit pour potion. La jeune fille était ravie. Alors que les deux adultes quittaient sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit et entreprit de lire les instructions du kit. À la fin de la journée, Angelina s'endormit comblée. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs anniversaires.

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

C'est en voyant que les familiers de base valaient 900 manaas (soit 18 jours de connexions en gros) que je me suis bizarrement senti soulagée que Kero nous l'offre...


	3. Un nouveau compagnon

Quelques mois plus tard, Angelina se baladait dans tout le QG, inquiète. Licornaqua n'était pas revenue d'exploration. Lors de ses recherches, elle heurta Miiko par inadvertance. La Kitsune se trouvait avec son sous-chef, Leiftan. Ils discutaient de la nouvelle mission à venir. Miiko remarqua la mine sombre de la blonde.

" **Angelina, que se passe-t-il ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ?** "

La petite baissa la tête, penaude. Après tout, elle était un peu responsable de la situation elle aussi. C'était son familier, elle aurait dû faire plus attention... Angelina hésita à faire part de son inquiétude, puis elle se dit qu'ils pourraient sans doute l'aider dans ses recherches.

" **J'ai... J'ai perdu Licornaqua. Je... Je l'avais envoyée en... En exploration dans la forêt. Mais... Mais elle n'est toujours pas revenue.** " Sanglota-t-elle.

En entendant ces mots, Miiko blêmit et ses yeux se voilèrent. L'image d'Idril s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait très bien de son sourire triste lors de son départ. Elle avait dans un premier temps que ce sourire venait du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Angelina seule au Q.G., mais maintenant elle en doutait. La jeune femme secoua la tête, tentant de se raisonner. Licornaqua était un familier, cette affaire ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'Idril. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre l'inquiétude d'Angelina. La femme renarde s'agenouilla devant elle, tentant de la rassurer.

" **Écoute-moi bien Angelina.** "

Cette dernière releva ses yeux brillants vers la Kitsune.

" **On va la retrouver, d'accord ? Je vais demander à Jamon de t'accompagner dans la forêt. Tu seras en sécurité avec lui. Licornaqua ne doit pas être bien loin.**

\- **On la récupérera ?**

\- **Je t'en donne ma parole.** "

Angelina sécha ses larmes. Elle devait se reprendre. Jamon arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent leur conversation. La blonde l'avait toujours trouvé imposant, ses origines d'ogre y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Néanmoins, malgré ses crocs, sa peau brune-grise et son apparence peu rassurante, la jeune fille savait que Jamon avait un grand cœur. C'est donc ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte. L'ogre portant la petite sur son dos. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils furent en face des deux battants de bois qui protégeaient Eel et ses habitants. Jamon déposa la blonde à terre.

" **Où Angelina envoyer Licornaqua ?**

\- **Je l'ai envoyé aux abords de la forêt.**

\- **Bien.** "

Les gardes qui effectuaient leur tour de garde près des portes avaient assisté à l'échange. Ils ouvrirent donc la porte, puis s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer. Le trajet jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt se fit en silence. Angelina était trop inquiète pour pouvoir parler. Elle avait l'impression que son estomac se retournait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle se sentait tellement coupable...

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arrivés sur les lieux, Jamon se mit à observer les alentours. Sa grande taille lui permettait de voir loin malgré les nombreux arbres qui leur obstruaient la vue. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne remarquent quoique ce soit. Puis un mouvement attira leur attention. Ils s'y dirigèrent, prudemment. Jamon gardait la petite derrière lui et sa hallebarde brandie devant lui, on ne savait jamais quel danger pouvait nous tomber dessus dans la forêt. Il ne put cependant pas la retenir longtemps à ses côtés lorsqu'elle aperçut ce qui était responsable du mouvement qu'ils avaient aperçu.

" **Licornaqua !** "

Angelina sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues. À quelques pas devant elle se trouvait son familier. Seulement, sa petite sabali n'était pas seule. Un pimpel semblait jouer avec elle. Jamon fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas courant de rencontrer un pimpel dans les environs. On les trouvait habituellement au QG ou dans les plaines qui le bordaient, mais rarement aussi éloigné. Il sentit son pantalon être tiré par une petite main. Il baissa donc la tête. Angelina tenait le pimpel dans ses bras et le regardait, les yeux pétillants.

" **Dis Jamon, est-ce que je peux le garder ?**

\- **Si pimpel pas de maître, Angelina pouvoir**.

\- **Il n'a pas de maître. Tu es à moi.** Dit-elle tout en caressant le cou du familier.

\- **Comment Angel savoir ça ?**

\- **Il me l'a dit.** "

La petite blonde lui avait répondu tellement naturellement que sur le coup, Jamon n'avait rien trouvé à répliquer. De retour à la salle des portes, Miiko la prit dans ses bras rassurée. Angelina en fut la première surprise. D'ordinaire, la jeune femme n'était pas adepte de tels épanchements. La petite commençait même à manquer d'air.

" **Miiko, tu m'étouffes !**

\- **Oups... Pardon.** "

Elle desserra son étreinte et remarque enfin la présence du pimpel.

" **Angelina, pourquoi as-tu ramené ce pimpel ?**

\- **Oh... C'est mon nouveau familier. Il s'appelle Heart. Il jouait avec Licornaqua. Puis, Jamon a dit que je pouvais le garder. En plus, touche, il est tout doux !** "

Miiko laissa la petite continuer son monologue, amusée de voir à quel point celle-ci pouvait être bavarde quand elle s'y mettait. Angelina était d'un naturel calme, mais lorsqu'elle se lâchait, elle devenait un vrai moulin à paroles. C'est donc sous l'œil rieur de la Kitsune que la fille d'Idril aménagea un autre coin de chambre pour son deuxième compagnon.


	4. La répartition

Angelina avait onze ans maintenant. Enfin, elle aurait onze ans le lendemain plus précisément. La jeune fille se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Elle était surexcitée, elle ne tenait plus en place... Demain aurait lieu la répartition, une des trois gardes d'Eel lui serait bientôt attribuée. Si elle avait le choix, Angelina rejoindrait sûrement les ombres. Leur discrétion était légendaire et elle adorerait effectuer une mission d'infiltration. Sentir l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines à la pensée d'être découverte, ne faire qu'un avec son environnement, tant de choses qui faisaient battre son cœur. Cela dit, les gardes absynthe et obsidienne avaient elles aussi leurs avantages. Il y avait en plus de ces trois gardes, la garde étincelante. Malheureusement, seule l'élite d'Eldarya faisait partie de cette garde. Miiko, Kero et Leiftan en faisaient partie, ainsi que Ykhar et Jamon d'ailleurs. Miiko en tant que chef, Leiftan en tant que son sous-chef et Kero en tant que bras droit de la Kitsune. Cette garde donnait les ordres de missions aux trois autres.

La blonde soupira. Rien ne servait de se prendre la tête pour le moment, elle verrait bien ça demain.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil franchirent les rideaux, Angelina ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Être aveuglée dès le matin, très peu pour elle La jeune fille prit donc son temps pour se réveiller. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était un jour à part pour elle.

Elle sortit de son lit et se plaça devant sa coiffeuse dans l'intention de se préparer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son reflet. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Angelina prit la brosse posée devant elle et entreprit de les démêler. La jeune fille avait appris à réaliser différentes coiffures, elle avait bien été obligée quand elle s'était rendu compte que les couper ne servait à rien. Excepté à les faire repousser davantage et plus rapidement. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux mèches encadrant son visage étaient tressées à la perfection. Elle saisit d'une pince à cheveux traînant par là et finalisa sa coiffure en rassemblant les deux mèches à l'arrière de sa tête.

Angelina admira le résultat et fut satisfaite en admirant son reflet. Coiffée ainsi, ses oreilles pointues étaient mises en valeur. Celles-ci étaient le seul indice qu'elle avait concernant sa nature d'hybride et elle en était fière. Cela faisait quelques années que la jeune fille était persuadée d'avoir des ascendances elfiques. Fascinée par cette hypothèse de départ, elle avait lu de nombreux livres à la bibliothèque d'Eel. Angelina avait toujours admiré leur grâce, leur agilité au combat ainsi que leur rapport à la nature. On trouvait des elfes ici aussi, à Eldarya. Ezarel par exemple, était le chef de la garde absynthe, mais aussi un très bon potionniste. La jeune fille avait longtemps admiré ses cheveux bleus hors norme. Il y avait aussi Eweleïn, l'infirmière de la cité. La blonde lui avait rendu visite de nombreuses fois à cause de sa maladresse naturelle. L'elfe était douce, mais également d'une franchise sans égale.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle se redressa et alla ouvrir. Kero se trouvait face à elle. Une impression de déjà vu s'empara d'elle un court instant. Angelina se recula et l'invita à entrer dans sa chambre alors que ses deux familiers relevaient la tête dans un même ensemble, curieux. La jeune fille sourit. Un jour Leiftan lui avait dit que les familiers ressemblaient à leur maître et sur ce point là, elle ne pouvait pas le détromper.

" **Tu viens t'asseoir Angelina. On va procéder au test si tu le veux bien.** "

Il désigna la place à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle lui obéit et s'assit à l'endroit qu'il lui avait indiqué. Les vingt minutes qui suivirent furent un enchainement de questions-réponses entre les deux. Certaines de ces réponses parurent évidentes pour la jeune fille. Après tout, qui choisirait d'affronter un black dog directement ? Elle n'était pas folle, elle tenait à sa vie et répondit donc que si elle croisait l'une de ces créatures, ces sortes de loups semblant sortis tout droit des enfers, elle effectuerait un repli stratégique. Lorsque le test fut terminé, Kero effectua le décompte des points en silence. Puis finalement, le verdict tomba.

" **Il semblerait que la garde absynthe soit faite pour toi Angelina. Félicitations !** "

Bien qu'au début la demi-elfe fut un peu déçue de ne pas faire partie de la garde de l'ombre, elle se ressaisit bien vite. Les absynthes étaient pour la plupart très proches de la nature et elle allait enfin pouvoir faire des potions plus approfondies que celles qu'elle avait dû réaliser en cours élémentaire lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Angelina adorait faire des mélanges malheureusement, sa première potion fut un échec cuisant. La jeune fille n'avait alors que six ans, leur professeur de l'époque leur avait demandé de préparer une potion de chance et à cause d'une légère confusion entre herbe sifflante et herbe acide, la potion n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. La chevelure de sa prof avait allongé d'un bon mètre au lieu de lui procurer chance et bonne fortune. La potion ne fait pas l'alchimiste après tout... Kero interrompit le fil de ses pensées pour informer Angelina sur la suite des évènements.

" **Tu as rendez-vous pour la cérémonie d'entrée à onze heure. Elle aura lieu au niveau du cerisier centenaire. Ensuite, tu es conviée, avec les autres nouveaux membres des différentes gardes, au repas en votre honneur qui aura lieu dans les jardins. Après avoir déjeuné, j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes à la bibliothèque, j'aurais quelques documents à te fournir concernant les choix que tu devras faire prochainement. Pour l'instant, je vais te laisser te préparer. Rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure, salle des portes. Je t'accompagnerais jusqu'au lieu de la cérémonie.** "

Une fois son discours terminé, Kero se leva et quitta la pièce pour qu'Angelina puisse se préparer tranquillement. Cette dernière se dirigea donc vers son armoire, l'ouvrit et commença à en sortir quelques habits. Elle ne savait pas quelle tenue choisir pour la cérémonie... La robe verte s'accordait à sa toute récente garde, mais dedans elle ressemblait à un petit lutin. La robe à volant rose était désormais trop petite pour elle. Son choix se porta donc sur la robe bleue.

Celle-ci était toute simple, sans aucun artifice et pourtant, il s'en dégageait une certaine élégance naturelle. La demi-elfe y ajouta sa ceinture argentée préférée et quitta sa chambre en vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas que Kero lui reproche d'avoir été trop longue, ni rater la cérémonie d'ailleurs.


	5. La cérémonie des Absynthes

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Angelina et Keroshane arrivèrent sur les lieux où se déroulaient l'évènement. La jeune fille fut bouche bée devant l'ampleur de la cérémonie. La quasi-totalité de la garde absynthe était présente. Des bancs étaient placés de part et d'autre de ce qui semblait être l'allée centrale. Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui permit de repérer Ezarel. Il se tenait juste devant les marches menant à l'arbre centenaire, en compagnie de trois autres personnes. Ce devait sûrement être d'autres gardes fraîchement répartis, tout comme elle. Angelina se fit la remarque qu'ils étaient tous plus âgés qu'elle. Après tout cela paraissait logique, elle était une des plus jeunes membres de la garde d'Eel. La voix de Keroshane mit fin à son fil de pensées.

" **... n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Pardon ?** "

La licorne soupira, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, tandis que la jeune fille se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

" **Nerveuse ?**

\- **Un peu.** Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Va rejoindre Ezarel, il va t'expliquer plus en détails ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne peux pas rester, mais on se revoit juste après, d'accord ?**

\- **Tu ne peux vraiment assister à la cérémonie ?**

\- **Non, je suis désolée Angel. J'ai encore une tonne de papiers à remplir et tu connais Miiko...** "

Angelina souffla. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Kero, elle savait pertinemment que son travail était important. Elle le regarda donc s'éclipser au loin, un peu déçu malgré tout. La demi-elfe fit néanmoins ce qu'on lui avait demandé, à savoir rejoindre Ezarel au pied du cerisier. Cependant, alors qu'elle arrivait près de son chef de garde, elle trébucha sur une marche et ne du son salut qu'au réflexe de l'elfe. Angelina le remercia, tout en s'excusant pour sa maladresse.

Après quelques explications concernant le déroulement de la cérémonie, celle-ci put enfin commencer. Les uns après les autres, les nouveaux membres se vit bénir de la lumière de la fée verte. Angelina attendait patiemment son tour, elle était la dernière sur la liste. Lorsque ce fut le cas, Ezarel vint la chercher.

" **Angelina, c'est à toi, tu es prête** **?** "

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement d'un léger mouvement de tête, elle n'était pas sure que le moindre son puisse franchir ses lèvres pour le moment. Elle le suivit donc jusqu'à la place qui lui était réservée.

" **Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, tu fais désormais partie de la garde absynthe. Pour sceller ton destin, tu vas devoir prononcer tes vœux Angelina Queen. Prête serment à l'absynthe pour être bénie et considérée comme un membre à part entière de notre garde d'Eel.** "

C'était le moment. Elle sentait les regards des gens tout autour d'elle et s'imaginait très bien ce que certains devaient penser. L'autoriser à entrer dans la garde d'Eel à onze ans seulement n'était pas un coup de folie, elle se devait de le leur prouver. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et se lança. Elle ne montrerait aucun signe de faiblesse. Sa voix s'éleva clairement se faisant entendre de tous, sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de hausser le ton pour autant.

" **En ce jour, moi, Angelina Queen, je prête serment.** **Je suis celle qui cultive le jour et concocte la nuit. Je suis celle dont la soif de savoir est toujours inassouvie. Je suis celle qui tisse et rompt le lien entre la Mort et la Vie. Je suis la sérénité lors du trépas de mes ennemis. Je suis celle qui chuchote aux plantes et murmure à la Lune Pleine. Je suis celle dont l'Alchimie remplace la sève dans les veines. Je suis celle pour qui les éléments de la Nature sont un second langage. Je suis, de la volonté de Gaïa, le principal rouage. Je suis à la fois Maîtrise, Sagesse et Connaissance. Je suis celle qui soigne sans l'envie d'une récompense. Je suis Justice et Vertu. Je suis Discrétion et Retenue. Je suis de celles qui ont voué, offrent et dédieront leur existence à la survie d'Eldarya, afin que n'advienne jamais le jour où l'Equilibre et la Vie disparaîtront de ce monde. En ce jour je deviens membre Légitime et Fidèle de la Garde d'Absynthe.** "

Une fois son discours achevé, une lumière verte scintilla tout près d'elle. Il s'agissait d'Eryn, la fée des absynthe et accessoirement, l'emblème de la dite garde. La fée commença à tourner autour d'elle, répandant un peu de poudre au passage. Puis Eryn se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. C'est alors qu'Ezarel prit la quatrième carafe d'absinthe se trouvant à ses côtés. Il la leva au-dessus de la tête d'Angelina et sans plus attendre, en versa le contenu sur la demi-elfe, prononçant son propre serment de chef de garde :

" **Par l'Absinthe je te bénis. Que la fée verte te préserve des lendemains difficiles**. **Que ton estomac en toute circonstance reste solide. Que les breuvages jamais ne te rassasient. Au nom de l'ivresse, de l'enivrement et du pas sain d'esprit.** "

En prononçant ces mots, l'elfe se fit une fois de plus la réflexion que celui ou celle qui les avait prononcés pour la première fois devait avoir forcé sur les doses... Comment vouliez-vous faire une cérémonie sérieuse et respectable lorsque vos derniers mots ressemblent à une plaisanterie d'un soir de beuverie ? Ezarel tendit ensuite une grande serviette à Angelina pour qu'elle puisse se sécher. L'absinthe était particulièrement froide, il pouvait en témoigner, de plus, la légère brise qui soufflait n'allait pas pour arranger les choses. La blonde ne put retenir un frisson avant que la serviette n'eut atteint ses épaules. Néanmoins, une sensation de chaleur l'envahit dès que ce fut le cas.

" **Merci.** "

Ezarel faillit ne pas l'entendre tant sa voix était basse. Ce murmure était semblable à une caresse. Oui, Angelina avait bel et bien du sang d'elfe qui coulait dans ses veines, il en était maintenant sûr. L'elfe essaya de cacher aux autres l'effet que sa voix avait eu sur lui. Un bref regard aux alentour lui indiqua que personne n'avait prêté attention à son frémissement. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Eweleïn et celle-ci avait les yeux trop rieurs pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien vu. Ezarel soupira, elle ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt...


	6. Le cadeau

À quinze heure précise, Angelina quittait la bibliothèque. Les explications de Kero avaient été longues et fastidieuses. Il avait tenu à lui expliquer en détail chaque affinité alchimique ainsi que chaque compétence spéciale afin qu'elle puisse faire son choix en bonne connaissance de causes. Choix qu'elle devait faire avant la fin de la semaine d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit.

La demi-elfe se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer depuis la cérémonie et l'odeur de l'absinthe commençait à lui monter à la tête. La blonde n'avait qu'une hâte pour le moment : celle de prendre une bonne douche. Alors qu'elle passait dans le corridor des gardes, elle croisa Miiko qui sortait de la salle du cristal. La Kitsune devait la chercher puisque, dès qu'elle fut dans son champs de vision, la femme renarde l'aborda :

" **Angelina, tu tombes bien ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Suis-moi.** "

La jeune fille, curieuse, se laissa guider jusqu'aux appartements de la Kitsune, tout en se demandant ce que celle-ci pouvait avoir pour elle. Les quartiers de la femme renarde était tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais une atmosphère accueillante s'en dégageait. Angelina se fit la réflexion que les oreillers disposés aux quatre coins de la pièce devaient contribuer à cette idée. La blonde observait donc Miiko fouiller dans une de ses armoires et en retirer un petit coffret dont elle seule savait ce qu'il renfermait.

" **Tiens. J'ai demandé à faire ceci sur mesure pour toi, je sais que tu en auras bientôt besoin. Bon anniversaire Angel.** "

La demi-elfe se saisit du coffret, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation. Il s'agissait d'un coffret en bois assez ordinaire de prime abord. Cependant, sur le haut du coffret se trouvait un magnifique saphir agrémenté de reliures d'argent. Angelina put également constater que son prénom y était gravé en elfique. Le coffret à lui seul remplissait déjà la jeune fille de joie. Peut importait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, elle était comblée d'avance.

Après une observation minutieuse de l'objet, Angelina se décida enfin à ouvrir le loquet. Elle souleva le couvercle et tomba face à un magnifique collier, ainsi que deux pierres qu'elle identifia comme étant un saphir et une opale, le tout reposant sur un socle en velours. La jeune fille toucha le collier du bout des doigts. Les fines reliures en dentelle du tour de cou semblaient avoir été faites minutieusement et faisaient le charme du collier. Le pendentif quant à lui, était composé d'un socle en argent sur lequel était inséré une labradorite bleue turquoise ainsi que d'une perle d'opale.

" **Tu veux que je te le mette ?** Demanda Miiko

\- **Pas pour l'instant, je vais aller prendre une douche, l'odeur de l'absinthe me dérange un peu depuis ce matin. Je le mettrais après.**

\- **Je comprends, dans ce cas je vais te libérer. Passe une bonne fin de journée Angel.** "

Angelina s'éclipsa de la pièce et reprit son trajet initial. À peine arrivée dans sa chambre, elle déposa le petit coffret sur son bureau et se précipita sous le jet d'eau chaude. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps emportant avec elle les restes d'absinthe. Elle se sentait revivre, l'eau était un de ses éléments préférés avec l'air. La jeune fille sortit de la douche une fois qu'elle fut sûre de n'avoir plus une seule trace d'absinthe sur sa peau. Elle choisit une nouvelle tenue de son armoire qu'elle enfila sur le champs. Angelina se dirigea alors vers la boîte qu'elle avait précédemment laissée sur son bureau. Elle souleva le couvercle, puis pris le collier dans ses mains. La jeune fille se plaça devant son miroir et entreprit de se le passer autour du cou. Dès qu'elle eut passé le mousqueton dans le dernier cran de la chaîne, elle sentit une vague de bien être prendre possession de son corps. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, qu'elle était invincible. Seulement la demi-elfe ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ce flot d'émotion. Elle dû s'asseoir sur son lit pour essayer de reprendre un peu ses esprits.

De son côté, Miiko se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix. Certes, maintenant elle pourrait veiller sur Angelina, mais de l'autre, elle avait l'impression de trahir la confiance de la jeune fille en lui cachant la véritable raison pour laquelle elle lui avait offert ce collier. Cela la peinait un peu, elle était très attachée à Angel, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait parfois refléter et la considérait, non pas comme sa fille, mais plutôt comme une petite sœur. Celle sur qui elle devait veiller constamment, à qui elle devait apprendre les choses de la vie... Tâche qu'elle avait entreprit dès la disparition d'Idril à vrai dire.

Ce secret pesait sur ses épaules, de plus en plus au fil des années. Le fait qu'elle soit la seule au courant et qu'elle ne puisse en parler à personne de peur de rompre le serment qu'elle avait fait à l'elfe l'étouffait petit à petit. Parfois, Miiko se demandait ce qu'Idril avait bien pu devenir, si elle avait planifié sa disparition... De nombreuses battues furent conduites à l'époque, mais les recherches n'avaient jamais porté leurs fruits. Pourtant, la Kitsune restait persuadée que son amie était encore vivante.

Lors d'une des battues à laquelle elle avait participé, elle avait entendu sa voix, sa douce voix résonner dans les bois tel un murmure. Miiko n'en avait jamais parlé. Qui l'aurait cru de toute façon ? Entendre des voix n'était pas vraiment bien vu, même à Eldarya... Alors elle s'était tut, une nouvelle fois.

Le reste de la journée fut banal, ou du moins tout aussi banal qu'il pouvait l'être dans la cité d'Eel. Il n'y eut pas d'évènements particuliers de prévus, pas d'arrivée d'un quelconque émissaire d'une autre contrée à proximité, ni de missions potentiellement dangereuses qui requéraient l'intervention d'un nombre non négligeable de membres des quatre gardes confondues. Angelina était donc restée dans sa chambre à se reposer après la journée qu'elle avait passée.

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

La labradorite est une pierre qui, en dehors d'avoir des reflets irisés magnifique, tire son nom du Labrador au Canada, endroit où elle a été découverte. Elle est supposé avoir de nombreuses vertus psychologiques sur les gens.


	7. Affinités et compétences

La demi-elfe était assise sur son lit, contemplant le collier qu'elle n'avait pas retiré malgré le flot de sentiments qui l'avait envahi au premier contact avec sa peau. Elle ne cessait de s'interroger sur la signification de tout cela. Miiko se doutait-elle de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Puis, sa discussion avec Kero lui revint en mémoire... Lorsqu'il lui avait présenté les quatre affinités alchimiques, son choix s'était directement arrêté sur les Charmeurs d'Esprits. Les autres affinités la laissaient indifférente. Tandis que pouvoir apprendre comment créer des potions affectant l'esprit des gens l'attirait énormément. Elle se voyait déjà concoctant des potions de renforcement mental pour les membres de la garde, mais aussi d'autres d'illusion qui mettraient les ennemis de la garde hors d'état de nuire pendant un certain temps, leur infligeant d'horribles hallucinations.

C'était avec la même facilité qu'elle avait choisi sa compétence spéciale entre les cinq que Kero lui avait énumérées. Collectionneuse d'arcane l'avait tenté au départ sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, mais finalement son choix s'était porté sur les Enchanteurs d'Armes. Elle allait enfin se rendre utile dans la garde. Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'elle ne travaillerait pas immédiatement après avoir fait part de son choix à Kero. Elle apprendrait les bases de ce métier dans un premier temps, mais petit à petit, Angelina espérait être capable d'enchanter toute sorte d'arme, allant de la plus raffinée à la plus lourde. La jeune fille s'endormit, tout en se promettant de prouver sa valeur aux yeux de tous.

Les bras chargés d'ouvrages anciens et de divers rapports de missions, Kero slalomait antre les gardiens qu'ils croisaient. Leiftan était venu le charger dans la matinée de faire l'inventaire annuel de la bibliothèque. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps, mais ses efforts avaient payé puisqu'il arrivait à la fin de sa tâche. Il avait hâte d'achever tout ça. Alors qu'il se rendait pour la dernière fois à la bibliothèque pour y déposer les documents restant, Ykhar l'interpella, essoufflée comme à son habitude :

" **Kero !**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Bonjour ! Oh, je vois que tu es occupé. L'inventaire, c'est ça ? Je vais essayer d'être brève dans ce cas. Angelina t'attend dans la salle des portes. Elle a fait son choix concernant sa compétence spéciale et son affinité alchimique et souhaite t'en faire part. Je trouve qu'elle a été plutôt rapide à faire son choix, mais elle a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut faire, donc autant régler ces modalités au plus vite. Et puis...** "

Ykhar s'arrêta soudainement dans son monologue et pâlit légèrement :

" **Oh ! Excuse-moi, j'avais dit que je serais concise...**

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Ykhar. Ce sont les dernières archives de toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps.** La rassura-t-il. **J'irais rejoindre Angelina juste après les avoir déposés dans la bibliothèque. Merci de m'avoir prévenue en tout cas.** "

La brownie lui adressa un sourire et prit alors congé d'un signe de tête. Kero continua sa route vers la bibliothèque. Assise sur l'escalier trônant au cœur de la salle des portes, Angelina le vit dès son arrivée. L'apercevant ainsi chargé, elle se leva, se dépoussiéra un peu et vint à sa rencontre.

" **Attends Kero, je vais t'aider. Laisse-moi porter ça.**

\- **C'est gentil. Merci Angel.** Soupira-t-il, soulagé.

\- **De rien, c'est normal.** "

La demi-elfe se saisit alors des quelques documents qui menaçaient de tomber ainsi que deux ou trois autres pour décharger un peu son ami de son fardeau. Elle fit les derniers mètres les séparant de la bibliothèque avec lui et l'aida à ranger les archives à leur place. Une fois cela fait, Angelina se tourna vers Kero, bien déterminée à lui faire part de sa décision.

" **Kero, j'ai fait mon choix. Je veux faire partie des Charmeurs d'Esprits.**

\- **Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?** Un demi-sourire prit place sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'enchaîne. **Cependant, ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les cobayes en ce qui concerne tes potions de chance.**

\- **Hey ! Je n'avais que six ans et c'était ma toute première potion ! Et puis la potion ne fait pas l'alchimiste, c'est Eweleïn qui l'a dit.** "

Kero s'amusa face à l'argument d'Angelina. Il était vrai que la jeune fille, en dépit de ce premier échec, s'était révélée particulièrement douée dons le domaine des potions. Elle avait l'envie de progresser et d'en apprendre le plus possible sur le sujet. Il lui était même arrivée d'aider certains des membres de la garde lors de confections délicates ou nécessitant plus d'une seule personne. Ezarel avait même faillit faire une syncope en voyant la demi-elfe introduire dans une potion de régénération sanguine un morceau de nuage frais.

Il se souvenait très bien du moment où il était entré en compagnie d'Eweleïn. Ils les avaient trouvés en train de se disputer. Angelina défendant le fait qu'une potion efficace c'était bien, mais pas suffisant lorsque celle-ci servait à soigner, qu'elle ait également bon goût comptait aussi dans ce cas là. Eweleïn avait alors exprimé son accord sur ce point, vexant Ezarel au passage. L'infirmière avait fait fit de ce fait et était repartie avec la potion achevée, laissant derrière elle une petite tête blonde pleine d'espoir et un elfe boudeur.

Petit à petit, ses souvenirs s'estompèrent et Kero revint au moment présent. Il se fit la réflexion que les autres Charmeurs d'esprits n'aillent pas être déçus de leur nouvelle recrue. Le membre de la garde étincelante se souvint que la jeune fille ne lui avait pas annoncé son second choix, son affinité alchimique. Keroshane la relança alors sur le sujet, tout en finissant de ranger les derniers documents :

" **Qu'as-tu choisi comme affinité alchimique Angel ?**

\- **L'affinité qui m'attire le plus est celle des Enchanteurs d'armes. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de pouvoir enchanter les miennes.**

\- **Bien, merci de m'avoir averti de ta décision au plus vite. Je vais aller consigner ça dans le grimoire de la garde. Ne bouges pas, j'ai un objet à te remettre également.** "

La blonde se retrouva une nouvelle fois à attendre la licorne sans avoir eu la possibilité de protester. Elle prit une fois de plus son mal en patience et attendit que Kero revienne. Elle décida de lire pour se distraire et alla donc en chercher un dans la section " _Créatures magiques_ ". Une des couvertures lui tapa dans l'œil. Elle se saisit de l'ouvrage et en lut le titre. " _Le Grand Livre des Esprits de la Nature_ ". Angelina n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà lu et parcourut donc le sommaire du regard.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de lire entièrement le premier chapitre, que Keroshane était déjà de retour. Il semblait tenir un petit objet circulaire dans le creux de sa main.

" **Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'ai ceci pour toi.** "

Le jeune homme ouvrit la main, découvrant un badge représentant une épée et un bâton entrecroisés ainsi que de nombreuses runes positionnées en cercle tout autour. Angelina reconnut le badge des Enchanteurs d'armes immédiatement. Elle s'en saisit délicatement et observa les détails plus amplement. Puis la demi-elfe l'accrocha sur sa tenue, au niveau du cœur.

" **Ah et j'allais oublier, j'ai ceci également.** "

Kero fouilla un instant dans une de ses poches. Il en ressortit une sorte de carte qu'il remit à l'absynthe. L'œil dans les flammes violines ainsi que son nom au dos indiquaient clairement qu'elle appartenait désormais officiellement au Charmeurs d'Esprits. Elle sentit une joie soudaine l'envahir, elle allait enfin pouvoir venir en aide à la garde d'Eel à sa manière.

" **Aufait, j'ai croisé Valkyon. Il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait que tu le rejoignes le plus tôt possible.** Reprit la licorne, réajustant légèrement ses lunettes.

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Il n'a rien ajouté de plus. Tu connais Valkyon... Ça doit être par rapport à ton entrée dans la garde.** "

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

Le livre " _Le Grand Livre des Esprits de la Nature_ " existe vraiment (les illustrations valent vraiment le coup).


	8. Choisir ses armes

Quelques instants plus tard, Angelina se trouvait donc devant la porte de la forge. Cette dernière était entrouverte et la jeune fille pouvait apercevoir Valkyon de dos à l'intérieur de la pièce. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien discerner d'autre, l'espace était trop petit pour le lui permettre. Elle frappa donc pour annoncer sa présence. Dès que le chef de la garde obsidienne entendit le premier coup, il se retourna et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche qu'elle comprit la raison de sa présence.

Une panoplie d'armes s'étendait devant ses yeux ébahis, mais également une quantité non négligeable d'instruments de musique. Elle releva alors la tête, pleine d'espoir, priant pour qu'elle ait raison et que son intuition soit la bonne. Le sourire qu'elle reçut en réponse par Valkyon ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse. Elle allait enfin avoir une arme et peut-être qu'ainsi, Miiko cesserait de s'inquiéter à chaque fois que je m'éloignais un peu trop du Q.G. seule.

Mes yeux se baladèrent sur la myriade d'équipement à sa disposition. Il y avait principalement des armes blanches : des dagues, différentes sortes de lames, un poignard, quelques shurikens et diverses épées. Cependant, l'arme qui lui faisait le plus envie faisait partie des armes de jet. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique arc, reposant sur le deuxième étalage à côté d'une arbalète. Valkyon prit alors l'initiative de lui expliquer ce que l'on attendait d'elle exactement.

" **Tu viens d'entrer dans la garde Absynthe. Tu peux désormais choisir deux pièces d'équipements parmi toute celles que tu trouveras sur ces étalages. Elles viennent tout droit de l'armurerie de ta garde, et sont donc adaptées à vos compétences. Tu peux très bien choisir deux armes, deux instruments de musique, tout comme un de chaque.**

\- **Très bien. Je peux les essayer avant de faire un choix définitif ?**

\- **Bien sûr.** "

Angelina s'approcha alors de l'arc qu'elle avait repéré quelques instants plus tôt. La jeune fille admira les détails ciselés dans ce qui semblait être de l'acier. Les ornementations aux extrémités de l'arc étaient à la fois raffinées mais également assez aiguisées pour pouvoir se défendre au corps à corps si jamais la distance s'avérait être trop réduite pour pouvoir tirer une flèche. Quant à ces dernières, elles étaient manifestement aussi somptueuses que mortelles. Elles présentaient les mêmes ornementations que l'arc.

La demi-elfe se saisit de l'arme et plaça une flèche dans l'encoche prévue à cet effet. Elle se retourna dans un mouvement fluide vers une cible que Valkyon avait dû installer avant son arrivée. Elle banda son arc au maximum et se détendit totalement avant de décocher sa flèche. Celle-ci siffla dans l'air et alla se ficher directement à la limite entre le jaune et le rouge.

" **Pas mal pour un premier tir. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu plus d'entrainement et d'expérience, tu feras des prouesses.**

\- **Merci.** Répondit fièrement Angelina. **Je pense que pour ce qui concerne l'arme, j'ai fait mon choix.**

\- **Choix que je ne peux qu'approuver dans le cas présent.** "

La jeune fille se sentit pousser des ailes face au compliment à peine dissimulé que lui faisait Valkyon. Le fait qu'il la soutienne dans son choix lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle avait toujours admiré les elfes au combat, leur agilité à viser avec précision et atteindre leur cible à chaque tir malgré la rapidité de leurs adversaires. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un équipement à choisir. Son regard oscilla un instant entre les instruments de musique un peu plus loin et les autres armes devant elle.

Finalement, Angelina se décida et rejoignit l'étalage près des boucliers au fond de la forge. Elle préférait avoir un équipement de chaque, histoire de varier les plaisirs. Après tout, pour un œil non averti, une absynthe sans armes, mais possédant un instrument à la place peut sembler inoffensive. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile si jamais on lui assignait une mission d'infiltration par la suite. La demi-elfe cherchait des yeux un instrument à vent - les maracas, très peu pour elle... - qui ne soit pas trop gros et facilement transportable. Elle se voyait mal transporter un trombone lors de ses missions...

C'est alors qu'elle vit un ocarina sur l'étalage. Il était d'un bleu éclatant et d'allure plutôt simple. En effet, il était seulement constitué d'une rangée pour qu'elle y mette ses doigts, mais cela lui convenait. Angelina remarqua également une petite encoche sur l'objet et se dit qu'elle pourrait y glisser une ficelle ou un lien pour pouvoir ensuite le porter à son cou. La jeune fille balaya du regard les autres instruments au cas où un autre lui taperait dans l'œil, même si son choix semblait déjà fait. Elle ne se risqua cependant pas à l'essayer. Après tout, on ne s'improvisait pas musicien du jour au lendemain...

" **Valkyon, est-ce que quelqu'un au QG pourrait m'apprendre à jouer de l'ocarina ?**

\- **Bien sûr. Je peux même essayer de demander à Ezarel bien que je doute fortement qu'il accepte.**

\- **Ezarel sait jouer de l'ocarina ?** Intervint la demi-elfe, surprise.

\- **Oui, Ezarel aime beaucoup la musique à vrai dire. Il passe quasiment toutes ses journées de repos au jardin de la musique. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, je pense qu'Ez aime parfois que Miiko ne sache pas forcément où il se trouve.**

\- **Je ne dirais rien, promis.** "

Suite à ces paroles, Angelina leva la main droite pour appuyer son serment. Ce geste fit sourire Valkyon. Il reflétait à lui seul la personnalité d'Angelina, car derrière ce mouvement un peu enfantin, il savait que la promesse de la jeune fille était sérieuse et qu'elle tiendrait parole. Valkyon considéra à nouveau les équipements qu'elle avait choisis et se fit la réflexion qu'ils lui correspondaient parfaitement.

" **Tu as fait un très bon choix. N'hésites pas à venir me voir quand tu auras décidé de les enchanter.**

\- **Bien sûr. J'ai déjà plus ou moins une idée de ce que je voudrais faire. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais faire l'enchantement moi-même si c'est possible. Après tout, je suis moi aussi enchanteresse d'armes maintenant.** Répliqua la demi-elfe, remplie de fierté.

\- **Vraiment ? Que voudrais-tu faire ?**

\- **Miiko m'a offert une opale et un saphir. Je pensais les utiliser pour mes équipements. Les magies qui leurs sont associées sont bien respectivement celle de l'air et celle de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **C'est exact.**

\- **Je pensais enchanter l'arc avec le saphir et l'ocarina avec l'opale.**

\- **C'est un choix judicieux.** Approuva Valkyon. **Tu risques de passer pas mal de temps ici désormais.**

\- **Je sais, ça ne me dérange pas.** Répliqua la blonde.

\- **Toi non, mais tu vas devoir alterner avec la confection de potions. Sinon Ez' va me taper sur les doigts. Cependant, il est vrai que les enchantements sont assez rares, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles recrues tous les jours après tout.**

\- **Je vais m'arranger avec lui dans ce cas. Merci pour tout. Où est-ce que je pose ça ?** "

Angelina leva alors les bras, désignant d'une part l'arc et son carquois et de l'autre l'ocarina qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains.

" **Suis-moi. Nous allons les mettre dans l'armurerie en attendant de les enchanter. "**

La jeune fille le suivit sans poser plus de questions, prenant l'arc et le carquois de sa main libre. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de l'armurerie, Valkyon lui expliqua le principe de celle-ci.

" **Cette porte ne s'ouvre qu'en présence d'un membre de la garde absynthe. Chaque garde a sa propre armurerie. Je te laisse passer devant, un emplacement portera ton nom et tu pourras y poser tes deux équipements.** "

Angelina fit un pas vers l'immense porte et y posa sa main. Le mécanisme de celle-ci s'enclencha alors et petit à petit l'ouverture se fit de plus en plus grande. Avant de rentrer dans la pièce, Angelina se tourna vers le chef de garde et vit qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

" **Valkyon, pourquoi seuls les membres d'une garde peuvent-ils accéder à sa propre armurerie ?**

\- **Tout simplement par mesure de protection. Une sorte de répartition de pouvoir si tu préfères.** "

La jeune fille hocha alors la tête, cela lui semblait logique et partit déposer ses armes.


	9. L'enchantement des armes

Malgré les recommandations de Valkyon concernant son apprentissage en tant que nouvelle recrue de la garde absynthe, Angelina passa les deux semaines qui suivirent à travailler dans la forge. Elle avait réussi à convaincre Ezarel qu'en tant qu'enchanteresse d'armes, elle devait bien apprendre en quoi cela consistait pour pouvoir enchanter elle-même ses équipements. Bien qu'un peu réticent au départ, l'elfe avait fini par accepter, non sans poser des conditions.

La demi-elfe allait devoir rattraper chaque leçon manquée avec lui. Elle avait accepté sans hésitation, un peu étonnée, elle s'était attendue à plus d'opposition de sa part. Même Valkyon avait paru surpris par ce fait. D'habitude l'elfe pestait contre lui pendant quelques jours, arguant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'on lui piquait ses recrues. Il se dit qu'il surveillerait tout de même ce qu'on lui proposerait au garde-manger si celui-ci se trouvait dans les parages. Cette précaution s'avéra toutefois inutile car il ne croisa pas une seule fois Ezarel dans les jours qui vinrent.

C'est donc en toute tranquillité qu'ils démarrèrent leur travail sur les équipements de la jeune fille. Angelina apporta les pierres que Miiko lui avait offertes. Elle était persuadée que la femme renarde lui avait donné celles-ci en sachant pertinemment qu'elles lui serviraient dans un futur proche. Valkyon examina les gemmes tout en prenant grand soin à ne pas les rayer.

" **Elles ont l'air suffisamment résistantes pour être taillées. Je vois que Miiko a bien fait les choses. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de réduire les pierres de beaucoup.** "

Angelina sourit en constatant que Valkyon pensait la même chose que lui. Ils commencèrent par tailler le joyau de saphir. Le chef de la garde obsidienne lui montra dans un premier temps les gestes qu'il fallait qu'elle reproduise. La technique était précise et légèrement complexe. La demi-elfe réussit tout de même à se l'approprier. Elle fit de son mieux pour donner une jolie forme à la pierre. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, le saphir faisait environ la taille de l'ongle de son pouce et Angelina était plutôt satisfaite de cette première tentative.

Elle réitéra l'opération avec l'opale sans l'aide de Valkyon cette fois-ci. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, l'homme aux cheveux blancs lui tendit l'arc métallique.

" **Nousavons fait la partie la plus simple de l'enchantement. Maintenant il va falloir que tu creuses cet arc pour pouvoir y mettre la pierre que tu veux. Tu as le choix de l'emplacement.**

\- **Je pensais fixer le saphir sur le bras de l'arc, tout près du point d'encochage.**

\- **C'est une bonne idée effectivement. Tu aurais plusieurs possibilités pour déclencher ta magie. Je vais chercher les outils qui nous seront nécessaires.** "

Il s'éloigna vers la réserve de la forge et revint un peu plus tard avec deux espèces de bâtons sur lesquels était fixé ce qui semblait être un cristal de manaa. Lorsque Valkyon fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui tendit un des deux casques.

" **Je te conseille de le mettre si tu ne veux pas devenir aveugle. Surtout ne le retire pas avant que l'on ait fini, compris ?**

\- **Ça marche.** "

Elle se saisit de l'objet, resté dans la main de l'obsidienne pendant sa mise en garde, et le plaça immédiatement sur son visage. Sa vision s'obscurcit, les couleurs autour d'elle étaient devenues beaucoup plus ternes. Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'adapter à ce changement. Une fois qu'Angelina distingua plus ou moins correctement ce qui l'entourait, elle prit le deuxième bâton que Valkyon avait apporté et attendit que celui-ci lui explique comment s'en servir.

" **Ce que tu tiens dans les mains est un alpenstanaa. Il permet de faire fondre tout type de métal d'un côté.** Il lui indiqua l'embout du côté où se trouvait le cristal de manaa. **Et l'autre récupère le métal fondu.** Il lui présenta l'autre côté du bâton. **C'est un outil très pratique pour les enchantements. Es-tu prête à passer à la pratique ?** "

La blonde hocha la tête et aussitôt une lumière d'un bleu intense jaillit du cristal de Valkyon. Elle comprit alors toute l'utilité du casque, elle était déjà éblouie avec la lumière réduite par l'objet qui agissait comme un filtre. Elle admira le chef de garde apposer l'alpenstanaa sur le métal froid de l'arc et vit fascinée celui-ci devenir liquide sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta au moment où il estima que la moitié du travail était faite. Il retourna ensuite le bâton et le liquide se fit aspirer par l'artefact, remplissant des rainures courbées qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure du processus. La dernière goutte de liquide retirée, Valkyon fit signe à Angelina d'essayer à son tour.

" **Il faut que tu orientes ton flux énergétique dans l'alpenstanaa pour le faire fonctionner.** "

La jeune fille était nerveuse à l'idée d'échouer et de faire une cavité trop large. Néanmoins, elle était déterminée à prouver qu'elle en était capable et se concentra. Si au début elle eut du mal à focaliser son énergie sur le bâton, dès qu'elle comprit le mécanisme, le reste se passa sans encombre. Le métal fondit relativement vite et cette étape fut un autre succès. Bon... Le trou ressemblait plus à une ellipse qu'à un cercle, mais avec de légers arrangements par ci par là, tout devrait être réglé.

L'ocarina fut plus facile à manier vu qu'il était en ivoire et ils n'eurent pas de problèmes particuliers pour réaliser l'encoche qui allait recevoir l'opale. Une fois que les équipements et les pierres furent prêtes, il ne restait plus qu'à les assembler. Angelina en frémissait d'excitation. La phase réellement magique des enchantements allait débuter.

" **Bien, on commencera l'étape suivante demain. Elle nécessite énormément d'énergie et nous serons plus aptes à nous concentrer après une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

\- **Bien ! J'ai vraiment Hâte d'y être !** "

Valkyon esquissa un demi-sourire quant à l'enthousiasme évident de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce avant d'être retenue par le chef de garde.

" **Angel !**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Préviens Ezarel que ton initiation est bientôt terminée. Je pense qu'il appréciera de retrouver une de ses membres bientôt.**

\- **D'accord. Je vais passer au laboratoire avant d'aller dormir. Merci.** "

La porte se referma sur la demi-elfe. Angelina fit ce qu'elle avait dit et se rendit donc là où son supérieur direct passait ses journées. Elle frappa trois coups discrets. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable d'un quelconque échec dû à un manque d'inattention et savait qu'Ezarel avait l'ouïe fine tout comme elle. La blonde entendit un vague " **Entrez.** " et ouvrit donc la porte. L'elfe parut surpris de sa venue.

" **Angelina ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Valkyon pour tes enchantements à cette heure-ci ?**

\- **Non. C'est pour cette raison que je viens te voir. Valkyon m'a dit de te tenir informé. On engage la dernière phase du processus d'enchantement demain. Du coup je pourrais revenir te donner un coup de main et apprendre avec toi très bientôt.**

\- **Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle. J'ai prévu de faire une potion complexe dans les prochains jours, mais elle devrait t'intéresser et puis je serais là pour rattraper tes sottises si jamais tu fais tout rater.** "

Ezarel avait prononcé ces mots d'une façon totalement détachée comme à son habitude. Angelina qui avait fini par comprendre que c'était sa manière d'être, n'en fut pas vexée. Elle salua donc l'elfe avant de sortir et d'aller se reposer. D'après Valkyon, la journée suivante allait être éreintante.

Et elle le fut. La dernière phase n'était pas épuisante au sens physique du terme, mais plus au sens psychologique. Il fallait rester concentré pendant des heures afin d'invoquer la magie souhaitée, réussir à la contrôler et la manier selon son désir. Une fois que cette étape était passée, il fallait faire en sorte de voir cette magie comme une colle, ou un lien, qui fixerait la pierre à l'équipement et prendrait ensuite possession de celui-ci. La magie invoquée devenait en quelque sorte l'âme de l'arme ou de l'instrument.

Lorsque Valkyon lui avait fournit ces explications le matin, Angelina l'avait écouté bien attentivement. Elle était consciente que lors de cette troisième phase, il n'y aurait pas de démonstration de sa part. En effet, si le chef de garde allait être à ses côtés pour la guider, il n'aurait aucun moyen d'intervenir sur la magie en elle-même puisqu'il n'en avait pas la capacité.

Elle commença par l'enchantement de l'arc et celui-ci puisa tellement dans son énergie que ses jambes lâchèrent à la fin. Elle dut attendre deux jours avant de réitérer l'expérience avec son ocarina. Eweleïn la surveillait de près. Elle avait même entendu Ezarel hausser le ton sur Valkyon, qui n'y était pour rien, suite à ce léger incident. Après tout, ses nerfs avaient juste lâché. Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était gravement blessée... La deuxième tentative de la demi-elfe fut plus fructueuse. Angelina réussit à maîtriser la magie de l'opale plus rapidement pour moins puiser dans son énergie. À la fin de l'enchantement, elle se sentait fatiguée, mais tout de même en forme comme après avoir couru pendant un certain temps.

Elle observa les deux équipements posés devant elle. La fierté dans ses yeux se voyait pour quiconque la regardait. Valkyon la félicita pour son dur labeur.

" **C'estdu bon travail que tu as accompli.**

\- **Que nous avons accompli. Je n'étais pas toute seule.**

\- **J'étais uniquement là pour t'apprendre les bases, mais soit, admettons. Je pense que tous ces efforts méritent récompense. Vas te reposer un peu, je viendrais te chercher au dîner. Je te donnerais une ration de ton plat préféré.** "

Angelina hocha la tête et partit en direction de ses quartiers, rêvassant sur le chemin à ses futurs entraînements. Elle se voyait déjà, usant de ses nouveaux équipements, remplissant des missions de la plus haute importance.

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

Le nom alpenstanaa est une combinaison d'alpenstock (synonyme de bâton) et de manaa. Pour ceux qui connaissent l'univers de _Shadows Hunter_ , _La cité des ténèbres_ ou encore _The mortal instrument_ (tous ces noms pour désigner la même chose...), l'alpenstanaa est très proche esthétiquement parlant d'une stèle.


	10. Transition

Les années passèrent et Angelina eut tout le temps nécessaire pour s'entraîner à manier ses nouveaux équipements. Elle était désormais un membre de sa garde à part entière, réalisant les missions qu'on lui proposait, voir qu'on lui imposait. Elle avait suivit différents cours en parallèle de ces assignations officielles. Et comme pour tout faëries, certains l'intéressait plus que d'autres.

Lorsqu'Ezarel était venu la trouver pour les besoins de la potion qu'il avait évoqué en sa présence, la demie-elfe ne s'était pas doutée que celle-ci allait l'intéresser au plus haut point. Elle avait déjà réalisé plusieurs potions en sa compagnie, mas aucune de ce niveau. Elle avait été touchée par ce qu'elle considérait être une marque de confiance de la part de son chef de garde.

La potion en question était un prototype censé améliorer la vitesse de transport d'un point A à un point B autant pour les émissaires que pour certaines affaires se situant par delà des frontières d'Eel. En effet, Ezarel travaillait sur ce projet, qui semblait fou de prime abord, de doter les faëries qui la boirait d'une paire d'ailes matérialisées par la projection de leur énergie sans l'épuiser pour autant. C'était surtout cette dernière partie qui leur posait problème dans sa réalisation.

Angelina avait immédiatement été séduite par l'idée et avait entreprit diverses recherches à la bibliothèque du Q.G. Le fait de s'imaginer, elle, pourvue d'ailes et planant dans le ciel, avait remué quelque chose de profond chez la jeune fille sans quelle ne puisse réellement mettre le doigt dessus. Elle imaginait la sensation grisante que cela devait être. Malheureusement, plus les mois passaient, plus ils se décourageaient de voir le bout de ce projet. Ezarel prit la décision de le laisser en attente le temps qu'ils comprennent quels ingrédients pourraient canaliser la magie afin d'obtenir le résultat qu'ils espéraient.

Malgré sa décision, Angelina continua de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Au début, elle voulait seulement comprendre pourquoi lors d'un cours pratique son sort de téléportation avait échoué. " **Foutu souris !** " Maugréa la demie-elfe en y repensant. Puis, elle était tombée par hasard sur divers livres relatent la création de son monde par les trois divinités mères : Ayradle, Kakos et Gaïa. Elle en avait bien sûr déjà entendu parler en cours, mais elle estimait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez approfondi le sujet. Elle passait donc une heure ou deux par jour à tenter d'assimiler le plus de connaissances possibles. Lors de l'une de ses lectures, elle fut déstabilisée d'apprendre que les elfes étaient responsables de ce qu'on appelait les cercles de sorcières. Elle avait toujours cru que le nom parlait de lui-même et que les habitantes de Salem avait un lien avec ces champignons.

La blonde gardait tout de même en tête la potion et effectua plusieurs recherches annexes notamment sur les anges qui possédaient naturellement ce qu'Ezarel cherchait à recréer. Elle était d'ailleurs allée interroger Miiko à propos de ces êtres, mais la Kitsune étaient restée très vague sur le sujet. Pendant un moment, elle eut peur d'avoir provoqué sa colère avec toutes ses questions, mais Miiko avait seulement paru triste et un peu ailleurs par la suite. Angelina ne lui avait plus posé de questions par la suite de crainte de remuer des souvenirs douloureux, même si sa curiosité la démangeait.

Durant ces années, Angelina avait également réalisé qu'elle commençait à éprouver des sentiments de plus en plus forts à l'égard d'Ezarel. Son respect pour l'elfe avait pris une autre forme, mais elle préférait le garder pour elle, tout simplement parce qu'Ezarel restait Ezarel. Déjà que l'absynthe ne cessait de la charrier sur sa maladresse après qu'elle eut fait tomber un énième livre droit sur ses pieds qui, à force, y étaient habitués. L'elfe avait franchi la porte de la bibliothèque au moment même où Angelina étouffait un juron.

" **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Miiko te confie la plupart de missions nécessitant de la discrétion. Elle m'affirme que tu es aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, mais j'en doute, tu es trop maladroite pour ton propre bien. Regarde-moi ça...** "

Ezarel s'était alors approché d'elle avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Pus, il avait soudainement appuyé son index sur sa cheville légèrement rougie par le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir, lui arrachant un bref cri de douleur au passage.

" **Oups, pardon.** "

Il avait prononcé ces mots de l'air le moins désolée qu'Angelina avait vu. Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, l'elfe l'avait coupée en plein élan :

" **Plus sérieusement, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie Angel, on ne sait jamais.** "

Il était ensuite parti comme il était arrivé. La jeune fille décida tout de même de suivre son conseil et entreprit de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Au moment où Eweleïn la vit pousser la porte, elle soupira.

" **Encore un livre qui a voulu prouver que tout corps est naturellement attiré par le centre de la terre ?** "

Angelina émit un sourire penaud en guise d'excuse. L'infirmière lui adressa un regard légèrement moqueur et se fit la réflexion qu'Angelina passait plus de temps dans cet endroit que n'importe où ailleurs. Elle partit néanmoins chercher de quoi soigner la cheville de la demi-elfe. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à sa tâche, Angelina repensa aux paroles d'Ezarel et plus précisément à sa remarque sur ses missions.

L'absynthe avait beau être maladroite dans sa vie de tous les jours, elle semblait se transformer en une autre personne quand il s'agissait de faire preuve de discrétion dans des territoires parfois hostiles. Ses équipements y aidaient d'une certaine manière. Elle faisait corps avec aux, à peine prononçait-elle " **Hantalë.** " que sa flèche s'entourait d'une bulle d'eau générée par la magie saphir et allait se ficher dans le corps de ses ennemis. Elle pouvait ainsi paralyser ou endormir tous ceux qui représentaient un potentiel danger pour elle. Il lui suffisait d'ouvrir une potion qui possédait cet effet avant d'invoquer sa magie. Lors de la formation de la bulle d'eau, celle-ci attirait à elle tous les liquides alentours, ils s'infiltraient par la suite dans le sang de ses cibles.

Valkyon lui avait également confectionné une armure guerrière lorsqu'il avait surpris le regard de la jeune fille sur l'une de celles exposées à l'armurerie. La sienne avait été créée plus dans un but esthétique vu que ses missions n'étaient souvent pas de celles où l'on se retrouvait à se battre au corps à corps, pour l'instant du moins. Le chef des Obsidiens avait également fait en sorte que l'armure soit enchantée pour que le choc sur le fer qui la composait soit le plus silencieux possible.

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

Le mot Hantalë est tiré d'un dictionnaire elfique. Ce mot signifie "action de grâce" et je trouvais que le mot collait plutôt bien à la situation.


	11. Séjour à l'infirmerie

Cependant, lors d'une de ses missions, elle se fit repérer par l'homme qu'elle prenait en filature, accompagnée de Karenn. Il s'était retourné brusquement et Angelina n'avait malheureusement pas pu éviter la dague qu'il avait lancé dans leur direction. Une entaille assez profonde s'était formée à la base de son cou n'étant pas protégé par l'armure. Karenn avait alors répliquée sans aucune hésitation, mettant en fuite l'individu qu'elles étaient censées suivre. Tant pis si Miiko leur passait un savon à leur retour, la santé d'un des membres de la garde primait avant tout. Lorsque la vampire vit plus en détail la dite blessure, ainsi que le sang qui s'en échappait lentement, remplissant l'air d'un doux parfum pour son nez. Elle se saisit du bras de la blonde et l'aida à marcher, il fallait qu'elles rejoignent le QG au plus vite.

Dès que la semi-brune eut franchi la grande porte, celle-ci vit son supérieur venir à sa rencontre promptement. Elle soutenait toujours tant bien que mal Angelina, mais la jeune fille commençait à peser sur ses frêles épaules. Un peu de renfort venant d'une tierce personne ne serait pas de refus.

" **Nevra ? J'ai besoin d'aide. Angelina s'est faite attaquer lors de la mission. Sa blessure est relativement profonde, le saignement ne s'est toujours pas arrêté.**

\- **Je sais, j'ai senti l'odeur depuis l'intérieur du Q.G. J'ai déjà prévenu Miiko, elle s'inquiète énormément et attend un rapport détaillé dès que vous serez toutes les deux remises sur pied.**

\- **Personnellement je ne m'en tire pas trop mal. En revanche, si tu pouvais m'aider à porter Angel jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ça me soulagerait grandement. Je ne ressens plus rien dans mon épaule droite.**

\- **Oh, bien sûr attends...** "

Nevra passa son bras gauche sous les épaules de la demi-elfe qui se trouvait toujours dans un état de semi-conscience. Puis, il positionna son second bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille. Angelina se retrouva alors soulevée du sol et Karenn sentait petit à petit ses membres se détendre.

" **Vas te reposer, tu l'as mérité. Je me charge de la conduire à Eweleïn.** "

La vampire hocha la tête et regarda son chef de garde emmener son amie le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir la soigner. Nevra ne perdit pas de temps et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Néanmoins, la porte était fermée et il se retrouvait avec les deux mains prises. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de chercher une solution à son problème que celle-ci s'offrait déjà à lui.

Ezarel venait de sortir de son laboratoire à sa gauche. Il tenait une fiole dans ses mains et paraissait soucieux. Encore une tentative ratée de son projet, pensa Nevra avec compassion. Voyant que l'elfe allait passer son chemin sans le remarquer, il se décida à l'interpeller :

" **Ez' ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie s'il te plaît. C'est urgent et je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire moi-même.** "

L'interpellé se retourna avec un sourire légèrement moqueur sur les lèvres qui semblait dire " Personne ne peut se passer de moi ici. " Sourire qui se fanât assez vite lorsqu'Ezarel aperçut Angelina dans les bras du brun. Il tenta de masquer son trouble et interrogea son compagnon d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible :

" **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

\- **Karenn et elle se sont faites repérer et la personne qu'elles étaient en train de suivre les a attaquées par surprise. Elles n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'Angelina ne soit touchée malheureusement. Du coup, si tu pouvais m'ouvrir cette porte s'il te plaît ?**

\- **Oh.** "

L'elfe ouvrit la porte et alla prévenir Eweleïn tandis que Nevra posait délicatement la jeune fille sur un des lits. Ezarel tentait de masquer le trouble que lui avait causé la vue d'Angelina dans cet état de faiblesse. Une fois que les deux garçons eurent expliqué la situation à leur congénère, celle-ci les mit à la porte. Angelina allait avoir besoin de repos et de calme. Ils se retrouvèrent alors hors de la pièce sans réellement comprendre comment ils y étaient arrivés. Eweleïn pouvait parfois être terrifiante quand il s'agissait de faire son travail. Ils repartirent, vaquant à leurs anciennes occupations.

Angelina se réveilla en douceur, une douleur lancinante la saisit à la gorge. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'elle tentait de se relever le plus doucement possible. Elle observa autour d'elle tout en prenant garde à ne pas trop tourner la tête. La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. La demi-elfe porta une main à son cou lorsqu'elle se rappela de la raison de sa présence ici. Elle grimaça au souvenir de cet échec et se demanda où pouvait être Karenn. La blonde sentit qu'elle allait attendre un petit moment et fouilla donc dans le tiroir de la commode qui côtoyait son lit et en sortit un livre. Elle sourit en remarquant la couverture : " _Les mystères de la mythologie eldaryenne_ ". Eweleïn la connaissait bien à force.

Ce fut le retour de cette dernière qui mit fin à sa lecture deux heures plus tard. La jeune fille était un peu dans son monde et ne réagit donc pas directement face à l'interruption de l'infirmière. Elle ne se rendit compte de sa présence uniquement quand celle-ci s'approcha d'elle pour changer le bandage qu'elle avait autour du cou. Lorsqu'elle en fut libérée, Angelina vit une lueur de surprise passer dans les yeux d'Eweleïn. La demi-elfe passa alors une main sur sa blessure prise d'une légère angoisse.

" **Qu'y a-t-il ? Ça s'est infecté ?**

\- **Non. Au contraire, cela a cicatrisé beaucoup plus rapidement que ce que je pensais. Il faut dire qu'il ne t'avait pas loupé...** "

La blonde souffla, soulagée. Elle laissa l'elfe lui refaire son bandage, grimaçant un peu lorsqu'elle le resserra pour qu'il tienne bien en place. Eweleïn insista pour la garder en observation malgré le fait que le processus de guérison semblait se faire tout naturellement. La jeune fille avait pesté un peu au départ, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'ennuyer durant cette semaine. Le premier jour, Leiftan vint lui rendre visite et ayant eu vent des recherches d'Angelina lui offrit un livre intitulé " _Célestia_ ".

La demi-elfe lui en fut très reconnaissante et passa les cinq jours qui suivirent à la lire en détails, espérant enfin trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle apprit au fil des pages de nombreuses choses au sujet de ce royaume. À l'intérieur de l'ouvrage, la faune et la flore du pays des anges étaient consignées précisément, mais ce n'était pas le seul élément intéressant du livre. Angelina apprit beaucoup sur les lois qui régissaient cette contrée et s'attarda plus longtemps sur la hiérarchie de celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de la parcourir, elle regarda le nom de l'auteur, un certain Teliel Kwïnn. Elle eut un moment d'absence quand elle remarqua que leurs deux noms de famille était très proche, puis finit par se dire que ce ne devait être qu'une coïncidence.

Le sixième jour, ce fut les chefs de garde qui vinrent se renseigner sur son état de santé. Dire qu'elle fut surprise de cette visite était un euphémisme. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils viennent la voir qui l'étonna, mais plus ce qu'ils lui apportèrent en guise de cadeau. Ezarel tenait un plateau en argent sur lequel reposait sa boisson préférée ainsi que son pécher mignon. À cette vue, Angelina sentit son estomac se manifester, ce qui lui attira un sourire narquois de l'elfe.

" **On a faim à ce que j'entends.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Répliqua la demi-elfe pour essayer de masquer sa gêne.

\- **Monsieur l'elfe ici présent était inquiet de la santé d'une des membres de sa garde. Il a donc jugé important que nous venions aux nouvelles tous ensemble parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir seul.** "

Ezarel se renferma un peu sur lui-même, semblant bouder suite à ce que Nevra venait d'énoncer. Il s'avança tout de même vers la jeune fille et posa le plateau à son chevet. Angelina décida de le taquiner gentiment.

" **Tout ça pour ma pauvre petite personne insignifiante ?**

\- **Il faut croire que tu es plus utile que ce que je pensais. Et puis, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre lorsque tu seras rétablie. J'ai les oreilles délicates.** "

Angelina se saisit d'un morceau de nuage enrobé de sucre puis le mit dans sa bouche, savourant cette douceur qui fondait sur sa langue. Ezarel qui la regardait ne put retenir un sourire face au bonheur apparent de la blonde. Il se ressaisit quand il se rappela que Nevra et Valkyon étaient présents eux aussi. Ils restèrent alors tous les quatre à partager un moment tranquille. Nevra racontait les dernières nouvelles tandis qu'Ezarel lançait des petites piques à l'égard d'Angelina qui faisait sa gourmande en piochant dans ce que les garçons lui avaient rapporté. Quant à Valkyon, il observait la scène, fidèle à lui-même, se contentant d'intervenir quand il estimait que c'était nécessaire. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Eweleïn revint à l'infirmerie que les trois chefs de garde se résignèrent à quitter la pièce.

Le lendemain, Ezarel se vit obligé de repasser par l'infirmerie. Karuto lui avait passé un savon en constatant que l'un de ses plateaux en argent avait disparu de sa réserve. Il avait donc chargé, contraint serait plus correct, l'elfe de le lui rapporter dans les plus brefs délai. Entendez par là dans le quart d'heure qui suivaient tout au plus. C'est donc un peu agacé qu'il franchit les portes de l'infirmerie. Il aperçut le plateau tout proche de l'entrée et se dit qu'Eweleïn ou Angelina avait dû se douter que l'un d'entre eux allait revenir le chercher.

Alors qu'il se pensait seul dans la pièce, les bruits d'une conversation lui parvint aux oreilles. Curieux, il se dirigea vers la source de celle-ci aux fonds de la pièce. Il remarqua alors qu'Angelina discutait avec Valkyon et se rappela que la jeune fille était censée quitter l'endroit dans la journée. Il eut un pincement au cœur devant la scène sans réellement en comprendre la raison. Une bribe de leur conversation lui parvint grâce à son ouïe fine, accentuant un peu plus ce ressenti.

" **Tu sais que si tu étais plus instinctive et moins réfléchie, tu ferais une très bonne recrue de la garde Obsidienne ? Et puis, cette capacité à cicatriser rapidement te serais très utile.** "

Seul le rire de la demi-elfe fit écho au discours de Valkyon, agaçant un peu plus Ezarel. Il fit brusquement demi-tour, revint sur ses pas se saisissant au passage du plateau de Karuto et sortit de la pièce, ne souhaitant pas en entendre plus. Même si au fond de lui, il était parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'emporter de la sorte.


	12. Début de révélation

Puis les années passèrent et cet évènement ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir. Cependant, plus l'anniversaire d'Angelina approchait, plus la concernée ressentait le besoin d'en savoir plus sur le livre que Leiftan lui avait offert ce jour-là. Elle avait tenté d'obtenir des renseignements par tous les moyens, mais rien à faire. Célestia semblait sortir de nulle part. Puis elle se rappela du vieux fou et de ses histoires que la jeune fille voyait à chaque fois à la Dryade. Elle n'y prêtait habituellement pas grande attention car elle savait qu'il divaguait une fois sur deux.

Angelina se mit en route pour la taverne qui se situait près du refuge d'Eel. L'extérieur de la bâtisse était dans un style assez médiéval par rapport au modernisme des bâtiments du centre-ville, créant un réel contraste et lui donnant un certain charme par la même occasion. La demi-elfe poussa les portes et alla s'asseoir à l'une des tables encore inoccupée, chose qu'elle trouva aisément étant donné qu'on ne se trouvait pas aux heures d'affluence.

Une fois bien servie et installée, elle s'attarda un peu plus sur les personnes se trouvant dans la salle. Son regard passa rapidement sur le ménestrel et la devineresse, ainsi que sur le chat sorcier pour finalement se poser sur une silhouette se tenant près de la cheminée de l'auberge. Cette ombre semblait comme avalée par le fauteuil vieilli sur lequel elle se trouvait. Angelina sourit, constatant que les habitudes de l'ancien n'avaient pas changé. Elle finit son _rire d'Eryn_ et se dirigea vers l'âtre.

L'homme sentant une présence s'approcher de lui, détourna le regard des flammes pour poser ses yeux fatigués sur la blonde. C'est à ce moment-ci qu'Angelina comprit pourquoi on lui avait donné le surnom de vieux fou. Les flammes dansaient dans ses iris, lui donnant un air hagard. Son surnom venait aussi des nombreuses histoires qu'ils racontaient à qui voulait bien l'écouter. C'était pour entendre l'une d'entre elle qu'Angelina se trouvait là.

" **Maë Govannen.**

\- **Bonjour à vous aussi jeune fille, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à parler à une vieille branche comme moi ?**

\- **Je cherche des renseignements sur une contrée éloignée d'Eldarya. J'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider compte tenu des aventures que vous avez vécus par le passé.** "

Quelque chose sembla s'allumer dans le regard de son interlocuteur.

" **Si vous saviez tout ce que j'ai traversé durant toutes ces années... Tenez par exemple, il y a environ une dizaine d'année, je me trouvais à...**

\- **Je ne veux pas paraître impolie en vous coupant de la sorte, seulement je suis venue uniquement dans le but d'en savoir plus sur un lieu du nom de Célestia.** L'interrompit-elle honnêtement. **Et plus précisément sur un certain Teliel.**

\- **Teliel ? Où avez-vous entendu ce nom ?**

\- **Dans un livre que l'on m'a offert.**

\- **Soit.** Il sembla repousser un insecte invisible avec sa main. **La première information que je peux vous donner est que Teliel est venu ici, à Eldarya, il y a de ça une quinzaine d'année accompagné de sept autres anges, soit quatre hommes et quatre femmes au total.**

\- **Je pensais que les anges étaient des êtres asexués ?**

\- **Ils le sont à l'exception des hauts représentants. La hiérarchie du royaume de Célestia est assez difficile à comprendre. Teliel représentait, et représente toujours d'ailleursnormalement, la branche saphir des anges soit la première hiérarchie, le troisième chœur et le septième au niveau céleste. Je vois à ton visage que tu n'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler de ceci donc je vais aller au plus simple en te disant qu'il est le troisième plus haut gradé à Célestia et qu'il dirige ce qu'on appelle les trônes. Mais je m'égare... Je me souviens que leur venue avait demandée pas mal d'organisation de la part des gardes et beaucoup d'agitation parmi les habitants d'Eel.** "

Angelina prit le temps de digérer tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

" **D'ailleurs, c'est étrange, mais vous avez la même aura que lui. Vous rayonnez.**

\- **Oh euh... Merci.** "

N'ayant pas réfléchi à d'autres questions plus précises, Angelina se leva remercia l'homme et commença à partir quand ce dernier l'interpella.

" **Jeune fille ! Le deuxième commandement de l'absynthe est utile lors d'une quelconque virée en forêt.**

\- **D'accord, merci. Namarïe.** "

La demi-elfe lui sourit avant de partir même si elle n'avait pas spécialement comprit pourquoi le vieux fou lui avait fait cette remarque, mais elle ne tenait pas à le vexer pour autant.

Une fois rentrée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. La jeune fille laissa ses pensées vagabonder un instant avant de se rappeler la réaction de Miiko quand elle avait évoqué les anges lors de ses recherches pour la potion sur laquelle elle travaillait avec Ezarel. Elle s'interrogea alors sur la raison de cela. Connaissait-elle Teliel ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'Eldarya avait des liens avec une cité d'anges ? Finalement, la fatigue prit le pas sur sa curiosité et ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules.

La semaine passa rapidement et c'est de bonne humeur qu'Angelina se réveilla la veille de son anniversaire. Elle tira les lourds rideaux bleus de son lit à baldaquin permettant ainsi la lumière de l'éclairer, se reflétant en partie sur les motifs argentés du tissu. Elle sortit de sa chambre sans encombre. Sa maladresse ayant largement diminuée au réveil depuis qu'elle ne laissait plus traîner ses livres au pied du lit.

Miiko vint la rejoindre à midi, s'asseyant à ses côtés alors qu'elle attendait Ykhar pour manger. La brune semblait assez soucieuse. Angelina décida alors de prendre les devants.

" **Qu'y a-t-il Miiko ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un bériflore** **?** "

Miiko sembla se tendre encore plus. La demi-elfe n'avait jamais comprit comment la chef de l'étincelante pouvait avoir peur de ce familier pourtant adorable...

" **En réalité, je viens te voir car j'aimerais te confier une mission. Tu partirais seule, dans la forêt. Un des membres de la garde de l'ombre a laissé tomber un objet d'une grande valeur lors d'une mission antérieure et malheureusement, il n'est actuellement plus en état de retourner le chercher.**

\- **Oh... Très bien, quand est-ce que je dois me rendre sur place ?**

\- **Demain...** "

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Angelina comprit pourquoi Miiko paraissait si préoccupée. Demain, le jour de son anniversaire. Après, si l'ordre consistait seulement à trouver un objet et qu'il ne nécessitait pas de membres supplémentaires, cela signifiait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à l'accomplir et ce, assez rapidement.

" **J'accepte.**

\- **Tu en es sûre Angel ? Sinon j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre.**

\- **Oui, certaine.** Fit-elle, souriante.

\- **Bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Ykhar vient d'arriver et je ne voudrais pas t'embêter plus longtemps.** "

Miiko se leva et salua Ykhar en sortant du self. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle du cristal. Elle essayait de repousser la petite voix dans sa tête lui affirmait que cette mission allait mal tourner. Le pire était que toute cette mascarade servait pour cacher l'organisation d'un anniversaire surprise pour la jeune fille.

L'idée d'encore dissimuler des choses à la demi-elfe, même minime la rendait malade. Elle avait peur de la réaction de celle-ci si elle venait à apprendre la vérité. Cependant, au-delà de cette peur de la décevoir, Miiko était surtout inquiète pour le lendemain à cause du possible réveil de l'héritage magique de la blonde.

Demain, Angelina aurait 15 ans, l'âge où la plupart des habitants d'Eel révélait toute l'étendue de leur pouvoir.

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

Maë Govannen signifie "Bonjour." et Namarïe signifie "Au revoir.", tous les deux en elfique.

Un des prédateurs du renard est l'ours, d'où la peur de Miiko.


	13. Une mission à l'aveugle

Angelina se réveilla aux aurores le lendemain matin, à mille lieux des préoccupations de la Kitsune. Elle se prépara tranquillement, enfilant son armure. Son expérience lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux être surprotégée plutôt que pas assez. Elle descendit au garde-manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais aussi pour se préparer un petit encas au cas où sa mission ne serait pas terminée à midi. Elle ne croisa personne sur son chemin, le Q.G. était vide. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci.

Elle-même aurait pu se réveiller plus tard, seulement la jeune fille souhaitait profiter de cette journée au maximum. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait 15 ans. Plus vite elle aurait achevé cette mission, plus vite elle pourrait passer du temps avec les êtres qui lui étaient chers. La demi-elfe alla par la suite se faire une coiffure qui ne risquait pas de la gêner dans ses mouvements. Elle opta donc pour un tresse qui lui dégageait le visage et qui ne risquait pas d'aller s'accrocher dans les branches à chaque fois qu'elle s'en approcherait de trop près.

Cette coiffure exposait sa nuque et Angelina constata qu'elle ne conservait aucune cicatrice de son dernier séjour à l'infirmerie. Son corps semblait ne retenir aucune séquelle physique, peu importait les blessures qu'elle se faisait. Eweleïn lui avait assurée que les onguents et autres potions médicinales ne possédaient pas ces propriétés et qu'elle était seulement dotée d'un fort potentiel d'auto-guérison.

Une fois qu'elle fut enfin prête, elle décida de rester un peu au chaud dans sa chambre puisque personne ne lui ouvrirait les portes à cette heure-ci. Elle s'était encore levée trop tôt... La blonde passa donc une demi-heure à relire certains passages de _Célestia_ , annotant avec des post-it quelques pages qui, soit attirait son attention, soit qu'elle trouvait intéressantes au niveau culturel. Angelina se décida à partir lorsqu'elle entendit les pas lourds de Jamon résonner dans le corridor. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et l'aperçut quelques pas à sa droite plus loin.

" **Jamon, attends-moi !** L'interpella-t-elle.

\- **Angelina déjà réveillée ?**

\- **Oui, je pars en mission et j'aimerais revenir le plus tôt possible. C'est toi qui t'occupe de garder la grande porte aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Oui, Miiko a dit Jamon monter la garde aujourd'hui.**

\- **Dans ce cas, je te suis.** "

Ils firent donc la route ensemble, Angelina était survoltée et faisait la conversation pour deux. Non pas que Jamon n'ait pas envie de participer, bien au contraire, la joie de la demi-elfe était un phénomène contagieux, mais celle-ci ne lui laissait aucunement le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination que l'ogre put avoir un moment de répit face à ce flot incessant de parole. Angelina lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers la forêt.

Au départ, la jeune fille procéda de manière stratégique et fouilla le moindre mètre carré de la clairière, puis plus elle avançait profondément à l'intérieur des bois, plus sa concentration diminuait. C'était plus qu'une simple question de fatigue. Tout ce qui l'entourait se ressemblait et à force de chercher à côté de chaque brindille, de chaque feuille, de chaque tas de terre, Angelina s'épuisait mentalement. Ses fouilles ne la menaient nulle part.

La demi-elfe se rendit compte au fur et à mesure de ses recherches infructueuses que Miiko ne l'avait même pas renseignée sur la nature de l'objet, sa taille, sa forme. Elle ne savait rien de ce qu'elle était censée trouver... La brune devait être plus préoccupée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer pour omettre une information de la sorte. Dès qu'elle aperçut que le soleil était à son zénith, elle décida de se poser un instant, à la fois pour réfléchir à ce que pourrait être ce mystérieux objet, mais également car son ventre commençait à a tirailler.

Elle repéra le rocher le plus proche d'elle et commença à s'installer quand elle entendit une voix s'élever. Une voix qui répétait son nom. Elle releva la tête, en alerte, mais il lui était impossible d'identifier d'où venait la source de ce murmure. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle baissa sa garde voyant que l'évènement ne semblait pas se reproduire. Elle mit ce qu'elle considéra comme une hallucination sur le dos de la faim et de la chaleur qui régnait désormais dans la forêt.

Une fois bien rassasiée, elle était de nouveau d'attaque pour chercher... Elle ne savait trop quoi d'ailleurs. Elle prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'un membre de la garde de l'ombre aurait pu égarer, mais rien de précis ne se dessina dans son esprit. Les ombres effectuaient de nombreuses missions dites de "maraudage" chez l'ennemi donc cet objet pouvait prendre toutes les formes possibles. Cependant, ça ne devait pas être trop gros, sinon il aurait freiner l'ombre. Miiko n'avait pas évoqué le fait qu'ils étaient plusieurs sur cette mission donc l'objet n'excédait pas les 50 centimètres, ni quatre kilos. La demi-elfe poussa un long soupir, elle n'irait pas bien loin avec ça...

Après avoir cherché en vain pendant une heure, la jeune fille se décida à faire demi-tour. Elle allait aller demander à Miiko à quoi ressemblait ce fichu artéfact et retourner dans cette forêt par la suite. Quitte à passer le reste de son après-midi, voir de sa journée ici, autant savoir ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais à peine se fut-elle retournée qu'une vive lumière émana un peu plus loin.

La blonde se retourna lentement, mieux ne valait pas effrayer les habitants de ce lieu. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à Eryn. À cet instant, les dernières paroles du vieux fou résonnèrent dans son esprit. Le deuxième commandement de la garde absynthe. " _La lumière de notre fée tu suivras_ ". Après tout, peut-être que la fée verte allait l'aider, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Angelina se rapprocha alors de la petite créature.

" **Mène-moi à ce que je cherche.** "

Angelina était bien loin de se douter que ce qu'elle recherchait en premier lieu n'était pas l'objet inconnu. Non, ce qu'Angelina recherchait au plus profond d'elle-même c'était des réponses. Des réponses qu'Eryn pouvait lui offrir.


	14. A la poursuite d'Eryn

Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps qu'Angelina suivait la petite fée, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la forêt. La jeune fille commençait à douter qu'Eryn ne l'emmène à l'objet qu'elle désirait, mais elle continuait quand même de la suivre, sa curiosité s'était réveillé. Plus elles progressaient, plus les arbres devenaient denses. Ce qui n'était qu'un vague murmure à ses oreilles s'intensifia et la demi-elfe reconnut la voix qu'elle avait entendue plus tôt dans la journée. Elle l'appelait encore et encore...

Cette voix lui était familière, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. Elle était douce et lui évoquait de lointains souvenirs qu'elle pensait avoir enfouis. Celle-ci semblait la guider à travers la forêt qui se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, sans pour autant en être oppressante. Cependant, les bois resserrés laissèrent place petit à petit à une magnifique clairière.

Angelina contempla un instant cet endroit baigné de lumière. L'instant fut bref car dès qu'elle fut rendue au centre de la clairière, Eryn commença à virevolter tout autour d'elle. Le spectacle de la petite fée provoqua le rire de la jeune fille.

" **Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux jouer ?** "

Elle observa la fée verte mettre ses mains sur les hanches et secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

" **Tu as quelque chose à me montrer ici alors ?** "

La petite créature hocha vivement la tête, puis partit au quart de tour. Angelina ne distinguait déjà plus qu'une trainée de poussière de fée vert émeraude.

" **Hey ! Attends-moi Eryn, tu vas trop vite !** "

La demi-elfe se lança donc à sa poursuite, s'orientant grâce aux traînées. Elle parvint rapidement à rattraper Eryn qui avait ralenti lorsqu'elle avait entendu la jeune fille l'interpeller quelques instants plus tôt. Elle ralentit alors le rythme, reprenant quelque peu son souffle. La voix l'appelait toujours depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ce lieu et la jeune fille l'entendais désormais aussi distinctement que si la personne se trouvait juste à ses côtés.

Angelina prit alors le temps de détailler le paysage qui l'entourait. La voix était proche, ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression, tous ses sens d'elfe étaient en alerte. Elle repéra alors un arbre à quelques pas du lieu d'où elle se tenait qui avait une apparence différente des autres. La blonde ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur la voix et omettant tous les autres petits bruits de la clairière qui pouvait fausser la recherche de la source de la voix.

Elle se laissa porter par son instinct, tenant fermement son arc au cas où la situation déraperait. Se déplacer ainsi, à l'aveugle, lui rappelait des souvenirs de ses nombreux entraînements avec Ezarel. C'était l'elfe qui l'avait aidé à maitriser ses capacités provenant de sa part elfique. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus proche de la voix, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, évitant ainsi de se faire éblouir bêtement.

Angelina se trouva en face de l'arbre qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Elle eut un sursaut en constatant que l'arbre en question possédait comme un visage humain. On avait l'impression en le regardant qu'une femme avait fusionné avec la plante pour ne former qu'un seul et même être. Une aura émanait de cet arbre, Angelina aurait pu le jurer. Une aura de forte mélancolie. Mue par une soudaine envie, elle vint apposer sa main sur le tronc et à partir de là tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Une décharge d'énergie passa de l'arbre à son corps, se propageant dans ce dernier. La pierre du collier que Miiko lui avait offert pour ses onze ans et qui ne la quittait plus se brisa en mille éclats. Cependant, c'était la dernière des préoccupations de la jeune fille. Une vague de douleur l'avait saisi au même moment et elle avait eu le réflexe de jeter son arc à quelques mètres, de peur de se blesser avec.

La douleur était si intense qu'elle la força à se plier en deux. Puis, ses jambes la lâchèrent, comme innervées. Et alors qu'elle pensait que la douleur ne pouvait se révéler plus forte que ce qu'elle subissait déjà, une autre vague la submergea, plus forte, dans son dos. Un craquement sonore brisa le silence relatif de la clairière et Angelina hurla. Elle avait l'impression que d'autres appendices voulaient sortir hors de son corps.

Saisissant le si peu de force qui lui restait, elle retira les parties lourdes et métalliques de son armure. Ce simple fait lui permit d'alléger un peu sa douleur et de reprendre une respiration correcte. Le répit fut de courte durée car dès qu'elle voulut se relever, un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et la jeune fille s'écroula de nouveau à terre, inconsciente.

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

L'opale est une pierre qui aurait comme propriété de capter les énergies céleste et de se fissurer si la charge est trop forte.


	15. Deuxième séjour à l'infirmerie

Ezarel pestait intérieurement contre Miiko. Il savait qu'elle aurait dû envoyer quelqu'un avec Angelina. Il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche car l'elfe avait bien remarqué son inquiétude et il n'avait pas voulu en rajouter. L'anniversaire-surprise était désormais prêt depuis une heure, il ne manquait plus que la principale concernée. Miiko ne cessait de répéter qu'elle ne comprenait pas, qu'elle ne lui avait pourtant rien dit concernant l'objet et que la demi-elfe aurait dû être de retour bien plus tôt pour demander plus d'informations à ce sujet.

" **Et si elle avait finalement trouvé l'artefact, mais qu'elle s'était perdue sur le chemin du retour ?** Suggéra Nevra.

\- **Impossible.** Répliqua immédiatement la Kitsune.

\- **Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était pas possible de se perdre dans cette forêt après tout...**

\- **Non, en revanche il n'y a pas d'objet. Angelina était obligée de revenir bredouille de cette mission. Il lui est arrivée quelque chose, je le sens.** "

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, chacun s'imaginant le pire. Reprenant ses esprits, la brune endossa son rôle de dirigeante.

" **Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut aller la chercher ?**

\- **Je suis volontaire.**

\- **Très** **bien. Ezarel, je te charge de nous la ramener en un seul morceau.** "

L'elfe hocha la tête et partit en direction de la forêt. Une fois arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il entreprit ses recherches. Plus il avançait dans le bois, plus il angoissait de ne pas retrouver la jeune fille. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas croisé de black dogs. Pourtant, la demi-elfe avait largement la capacité de se débrouiller seule si jamais elle en croisait un vu l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise au fil de ses missions.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par atterrir dans une clairière. L'elfe faillit rebrousser chemin, se disant qu'Angelina ne se serait sans doute pas aventurée aussi loin dans la forêt. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour suite à cette pensée, il aperçut une silhouette féminine étendue au pied d'un arbre, à l'opposé d'où il se situait.

" **Angel...** "

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita pour la rejoindre. Il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette et pourtant quelque part en son fort intérieur il savait qu'il s'agissait de la blonde, que le doute n'était pas permis. Dès qu'il l'eut rejoint, il resta bouche bée pendant un instant, la silhouette se révéla bien être celle d'Angelina seulement des ailes argentées émergeaient désormais de ses omoplates. Ezarel cligna des yeux pour se remettre de cette soudaine apparition.

Son inquiétude revint au galop lorsqu'il constata la présence de sang à l'endroit où les appendices avaient poussé. Angelina avait dû souffrir... L'elfe se fit intérieurement la réflexion que la jeune fille devrait demander une carte de séjour à Eweleïn compte tenu du nombre de fois où ses missions l'avaient menée à l'infirmerie. Y comprit celle-ci qui n'était que factice...

Mais l'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Ezarel prit Angelina dans ses bras, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se positionner pour ne pas l'entraver tout en gardant une prise ferme sur elle. Puis, une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas la blesser davantage, il entama son retour vers le Q.G. Il contourna l'arc qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, préférant revenir le chercher un peu plus tard et ne pas s'encombrer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà dans l'immédiat.

Son arrivée dans le centre de la ville ne passa pas inaperçue et suscita de nombreuses réactions. Il faut dire que les habitants d'Eel n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un tel spectacle. Ezarel n'en tint pas considération et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Infirmerie qui se révéla être déserte puisqu'Eweleïn devait se trouver avec les autres dans la salle du cristal.

L'elfe déposa soigneusement l'absynthe sur un des lits, la positionnant sur le flanc gauche, de telle sorte que ses ailes ne se trouvaient pas écrasées par le reste de son corps. Il s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit et passa sa main sur son visage, remettant une mèche de cheveux à sa place au passage. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, il partit chercher de l'aide auprès d'Eweleïn.

Son arrivée dans la salle du cristal interrompit toutes les conversations en cours, bien que peu nombreuses. Miiko se fit encore un peu plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà en le voyant revenir seul.

" **Eweleïn, j'ai besoin de toi.**

\- **J'arrive.** "

L'infirmière le suivit et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille allongée.

" **Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

\- **Je n'en ai aucune idée, je l'ai trouvée inconsciente dans la forêt.**

\- **Je vois.** "

Eweleïn alla chercher une serviette qu'elle humidifia. Elle découpa une partie du t-shirt autour des ailes de la jeune fille pour lui permettre d'essuyer le sang séché plus aisément. L'infirmière s'amusa de voir Ezarel détourner le regard.

" **Où est donc passé ta philosophie du "** ** _un corps est un corps"_** **?** Fit-elle, mimant les guillemets.

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

\- **Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu la regardes ?** "

Ezarel soupira, le moment qu'il avait redouté était arrivé. Eweleïn enchaîna.

" **Qu'est-ce qui te dérange exactement ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ce que tu ressens pour elle ? C'est à cause de la différence d'âge ?**

\- **Non. Elle a du sang d'elfe et d'ange en elle, elle vivra sans doute autant si ce n'est plus d'années que moi. De plus, ce n'est pas 50 ans de plus ou 50 ans de moins qui feront la différence.**

\- **Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui dire ?** "

Seul le silence lui répondit.

" **Ezarel, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à mettre ta foutue fierté d'elfe de côté ?** S'énerva-t-elle. **Tu peux la rendre heureuse, mais non, apparemment c'est bien trop compliqué pour toi d'accepter ça.** "

Ayant finit de panser les blessures d'Angelina, elle se leva et annonça qu'elle allait de ce pas informer Miiko au sujet de la jeune fille. Elle laissa derrière elle le chef de la garde absynthe réfléchir à ses dernières paroles.


	16. Révélation

Angelina se réveilla l'esprit légèrement embrumé. Lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de se repasser ses derniers souvenirs. Elle se rappelait d'une mission, d'une voix qui l'appelait puis une douleur intense et ensuite... Plus rien, le néant absolu. La jeune fille demeurait pourtant persuadée que personne ne l'avait attaquée. Cherchant comment elle avait pu atterrir ici, elle parcourut la pièce du regard sans pour autant faire le moindre mouvement.

Elle remarqua alors qu'Ezarel se tenait sur une chaise, non loin d'elle et celui-ci semblait dormir assez profondément. Puis des bribes de conversation lui parvint sans qu'elle ne sache d'où elles provenaient. La demi-elfe ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce détail, elle avait encore dû prendre ses fantasmes pour une réalité... Ezarel ne serait sans doute jamais plus que son chef de garde et elle, elle ne serait jamais plus qu'une absynthe parmi d'autres.

Le cliquetis de la porte l'interrompit et elle se redressa. Ce simple geste lui permit de se rendre compte de l'existence de ses nouvelles ailes. Elle approcha la main pour les toucher alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Miiko :

" **Oh, tu es réveillée... Eweleïn m'avait prévenu que tu n'allais pas tarder à émerger.** "

L'arrivée de Miiko coupa court au sommeil d'Ezarel. Il cligna des yeux dans un premier temps, encore ensommeillé, puis son regard rencontra celui de la Kitsune. Il comprit alors qu'il devait laisser les deux femmes seules, une explication s'imposait et sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Il se leva donc et quitta la pièce non sans une dernière parole :

" **Je reviens tout à l'heure.** "

La demi-elfe comprit que ses paroles lui étaient destinées et sourit sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sa main se trouvait toujours sur ses ailes et cela lui renvoyait une drôle de sensation.

" **Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu as ça ?** L'étincelante désigna ses ailes d'un geste.

\- **Un peu oui...**

\- **C'est à l'âge de 15 ans que la plupart des héritages magiques se déclarent. Hier, tu as eu l'âge requis pour recevoir le tien.**

- **Et je suis quoi au juste ?** **Pari** **?** **Harpie** **? Ou peut-être** **Malaikas** **?**

\- **Tu es demi-elfe par ta mère et demi-ange par ton père.**

\- **Tu connais mes parents ?** "

Miiko baissa la tête, coupable. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt et regrettait de le lui avoir caché toutes ces années. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux lamentations, elle se devait d'assumer maintenant.

" **Oui.** Elle prit une longue inspiration. **Il faut que tu saches qu'en te disant tout ça, je romps une promesse et que ces aveux ne resteront sûrement pas sans conséquences.**

\- **Je suis prête à tout entendre**.

\- **Très bien. Tout d'abord, ton nom n'est pas Angelina Queen, mais Angelina Kwïnn.** "

L'absynthe fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas saisi la différence d'intonation. Constatant que la jeune fille la regardait étrangement, Miiko se saisit d'un bout de papier et d'un crayon traînant sur le bureau d'Eweleïn un peu plus loin. Elle mit par écrit les deux noms et le tendit ensuite à la blonde.

" **Oh ! J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part. Un certain Teliel...**

\- **Ton père...** Soupira Miiko.

\- **Le vieux fou m'en a déjà un peu parlé. Il a dit qu'il avait une place importante au sein de Célestia.**

\- **Tu connais Célestia ?** Intervint Miiko surprise et un peu déstabilisée.

\- **Plus ou moins...** "

Un silence prit place un court instant entre les deux jeunes femmes. La Kitsune fut la première à reprendre la parole.

" **Que t'a-t-il dit de plus ?**

\- **Il a parlé de sortes d'émissaires haut placés qui étaient venus il y a de ça une quinzaine d'année ici, à Eldarya.**

\- **C'est exact. Teliel était l'un d'entre eux. C'est tout ce dont il t'a fait part ?**

\- **Tout ce qu'il y a de plus important je crois.**

\- **Bien.** Nouvelle inspiration pour la Kitsune, il était temps de faire ressurgir le passé **. Lors de sa venue, Teliel a passé pas mal de temps avec Idril. Ta mère,** rajouta-t-elle devant l'air perdu d'Angelina. **Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. À force de passer leurs journées ensemble à apprendre à se connaitre, tes parents se sont trouvés de nombreux points communs et... Ils sont tombés amoureux. Mais cet amour était voué à l'échec. Teliel devait retourner à Célestia, son importance là-bas l'empêchait de manquer à son devoir. Il y avait également le fait que les anges ne sont pas censés se marier.** "

Angelina fronça les sourcils, trouvant cette idée totalement absurde. Chacun avait le droit d'agir comme il le voulait. Si des personnes avaient envie de se marier, cela restait leur choix, pas ceux des autres. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'insulter mentalement l'ange qui avait écrit cette loi, probablement une espèce de conservateur n'ayant jamais connu l'amour.

" **Mais tes parents étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.** Se rappela Miiko avec un sourire quelque peu nostalgique. **Ils se sont mariés en secret et se sont aimés le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Puis, Teliel a dû rentrer. Ta mère était dévastée, mais une chose l'a aidée à surmonter ça.**

\- **Quoi ?** Fit Angelina, curieuse.

\- **Toi.** Lui répondit Miiko tendrement. **Elle t'a eu toi. Quand j'ai voulu lui poser des questions, elle hésitait à me dire que Teliel était ton père. Sa place à Célestia aurait pu être compromise. Teliel n'est même pas au courant de ta naissance. Bien que je me doute que s'il gardait un œil sur Idril depuis là-haut, il a dû l'apprendre à un moment.**

\- **Mon père est donc bien vivant ?**

\- **Oui. Maintenant que tu es au courant, je suppose que tu es en droit de demander à le voir, seulement ça risque d'être compliqué...**

\- **Et ma mère ?** "

Miiko se tut une fois de plus, ressassant ses souvenirs. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'envoyer dans la forêt elle non plus.

" **Nous avons perdu sa trace lors d'une de ses missions. Nous avons organisé des battues, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elle dans la forêt. Je suis allée moi-même sur place et il...** La Kitsune hésita à poursuivre avant de confier à voix basse. **Il y avait cette voix qui m'appelait. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'Idril.**

\- **J'ai moi aussi entendu une voix hier dans la forêt.**

\- **Vraiment ?**

\- **Oui, elle semblait venir d'une espèce d'arbre.**

- **Alors comme ça, Idril aurait rejoint la nature...** "

Elle prit un air absent un instant, puis se releva et quitta la pièce sans plus d'explications. Angelina était un peu perdue sur le coup. Miiko revint quelques minutes plus tard, un boîtier à la main.

" **Quand Idril a disparu, j'avais récupéré ça dans ses affaires. Je pense que ça te revient de droit.** "

Miiko lui donna l'objet et Angelina l'ouvrit après s'en être saisi. À l'intérieur se trouvait une bague en argent sur laquelle était gravée une inscription en elfique. Idril Kwïnn.

" **C'estsa bague de mariage, n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Oui, elle y a fait gravé chacun de leur nom en elfique. Les anges ne savaient à l'époque pas parler l'elfique. Tes parents n'étaient donc pas inquiétés. Seuls ceux qui possèdent du sang d'elfe en eux en ont la parfaite maîtrise.** "

Angelina passa la bague à l'annulaire de sa main droite. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un souvenir de sa mère. La jeune fille n'en voulait pas à Miiko, elle comprenait qu'un serment, même ancien, était difficile à briser.

Ezarel revint à l'infirmerie une heure après que la Kitsune fut partie. Il s'installa sur la même chaise que lors du réveil d'Angelina.

" **Content de voir que tu vas mieux. Quand je t'ai ramené, j'avais peur que tu ne me claques entre les doigts.** La blonde lui donna un coup. **Aïe !**

\- **On t'a déjà dit de ne pas vendre la mandragore avant de l'avoir rendue inoffensive ? Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais ?** " Plaisanta la jeune fille.

Ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Les deux se sentaient bien en la présence de l'autre, mais aucun n'était encore prêt à faire le premier pas.

" **Au fait Angelina...**

\- **Oui ?**

\- **Est-ce que je pourrais examiner tes ailes ?Je pense savoir ce qu'il manque pour notre projet.**

\- **Vraiment ?** "

La demi-elfe répondit par l'affirmative, des étoiles dans les yeux. Leur potion allait peut-être pouvoir être achevée après quatre années de travail et de recherches. Ezarel s'approcha du lit pour pouvoir observer ces fameuses ailes de plus près.

" **Étends-les.**

\- **Comment je fais ?**

\- **Prends conscience qu'elle existe et tu pourras les bouger.** "

Angelina ne comprit pas ce qu'Ezarel avait voulu dire par là, mais elle parvint naturellement à les déployer. Ezarel se positionna derrière elle, il passa sa main sur les plumes légèrement argentées. Angelina réprima un frisson à cette pseudo caresse, avant d'émettre un cri de surprise.

" **Ezarel ! Ça fait mal !**

\- **Désolé princesse.** "

Elle se retourna, le foudroyant du regard. Ezarel leva les mains en signe de reddition, la plume qu'il venait d'arracher bien en évidence dans sa main droite.

" **Elle me sera sans doute très utile en tout cas, merci.** "

Puis, remarquant une goutte de sang perler dans la masse blanche. Il passa délicatement son doigt dessus pour arrêter le saignement. La jeune fille eut de nouveau un frisson que cette fois-ci l'elfe remarqua. Il fit alors le tour du lit et se plaça devant Angelina.

" **Pour compenser tu as le droit à un bisou magique.** "

Angelina pensa dans un premier temps que son chef de garde se payait sa tête. Cependant, dans les yeux de l'elfe, il y avait une lueur d'incertitude, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le rejette. Se pourrait-il que ? Angelina ancra ses yeux dans ceux d'Ezarel. Ce dernier entendit alors distinctement la voix de la blonde, sans qu'elle n'eut besoin de bouger les lèvres.

" **Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser alors ?** "

L'elfe sourit et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Puis, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

" **Joyeux anniversaire Angelina.** "

* * *

 _Les dessous du chapitre :_

Les pari, harpies et malaikas sont trois créatures fantastiques ailés de nationalités assez différentes. Angelina s'intéressant à tout ce qui concerne la mythologie et autres créatures magiques, elle est souvent tombée sur des créatures assez improbables lors de ses lectures.

Le passage sur le mariage n'engage que moi, mais je pense réellement que certaines personnes devraient prendre conscience qu'interdire à une personne de se marier est un acte de débilité profonde vu qu'ils ne sont souvent pas directement concernés par la chose.

* * *

 _Petit mot de fin :_

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes ayant lu jusqu'à la fin. Quand j'ai vu qu'on avait dépassé les 1000 vues au total, j'ai eu un moment d'absence... N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes, je me suis relue une bonne dizaine de fois, mais je sais que certaines ont du passer à la trappe. Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonne chose en tout cas.

 _Calei'_


End file.
